Consider this, Batman
by ulubelu
Summary: What if the BAU didn’t meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they'd met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care? Warnings inside!
1. Temporary Home

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: This story is AU, which means that the only birthday that's real is Morgan's. The rest are made up, as well as their ages. Everyone's story will be told, but if any questions, please feel free to interrogate me in your reviews ^.^  
Summery: What if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Temporary Home**

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my_

_Temporary Home_

**1**

Manassas, Virginia. It has resident in the Northern Virginia, and is placed in-between Prince William County and the fellow independent city of Manassas Park. There lives about thirty five thousand four hundred and twelve people, give or take a few, spread all over approximately ten square miles.

That means that there are about eleven thousand seven hundred and fifty seven households and eight thousand four hundred and forty one families residing in Manassas in the state of Virginia.

Outside a yellow brick house with black tile as roof, stood a female social worker. She was heavy build, with shoulder long curly hair in a reddish-brown color. She sighed, before she turned her head to look at the male social worker that had accompanied her to the house.

He was a large man, a strong one too, with a balding head whereon black hair had been previously. He was mid forty, almost nearing the fifty, but he was build strong enough to carry the nine year old boy, currently clinging to him. The boy was sound asleep, having been so for a while, and Denise, the female social worker, hadn't had it in her heart to wake him. He'd been through so much. A good nap of peace would surely do him better than the realities of consciousness.

"Come on, Cole," she smiled, before she started the small walk towards the house. Inside lived a man, she did not trust, yet he's gotten a great reputation when it came to fostering children. He had five of them at the moment, all ranging between the ages of twelve and seventeen, so clearly the newest member of the family would be the youngest.

When they reached the door, Denise knocked softly before a large man opened it. He smiled broadly when he saw Denise, and even more when he saw the young boy in Cole's arms. "Denise," he greeted, leaning in to hug her. He pulled away, and nodded towards the other. "Cole, please, come in."

"Thank you Brian," Denise replied, before she stepped over the doorstep, soon followed by Cole Anderson. They took a seat on the couch, and slowly the young boy had started to awaken. Denise sat between the boy and Cole, gently applying pressure as she ran her hand up and down his back, encouraging him to open the eyes completely. "Welcome back, Spencer," she grinned.

The young boy shrugged, before he leaned in, away from Cole, and rested his head underneath Denise's arm. Brian observed the whole ordeal, mildly questioning the young boy's actions, though saved it. Half of the kids he'd taken in acted weird, but he guessed it came from being in the system

"I've made tea," Brian's wife Rebecca grinned, as she entered the living room. She placed the tray on the coffee table, before she lifted her head and eyed Spencer. "Oh, you must be Spencer," she beamed, before she took a seat next to her husband. "My name's Rebecca, though I've told all of your siblings to merely call me Becky."

Spencer made no reaction to the introduction though, other than pressing his head closer to Denise's chest, as if wanting to be absorbed in there to forever hide and vanish. As cute as it looked, it broke both of the foster parents' hearts. It could've been an act out of shyness, though with the possibly background of Spencer, they both doubted that. They'd gotten warnings before agreeing to take Spencer in; warnings of his past.

"Spencer," Denise's voice rang through. "Is there anything you'd like to tell the Owens?" she questioned. Spencer shook his head, no. "Well," she said, returning back to Brian and Becky. "Spencer is, as you're told on the phone and as it says in his folder, nine years old. His birthday is December seventeenth nineteen seventy eight. He's a smart boy, excellent in math and physics and"

"Aren't Spencer a little too young to know about physics?" Becky barked in, staring down at the young boy, hiding underneath the chubby arm, fear in his eyes. "He's nine. Shouldn't he start with physics when he's at least in his teens?"

Denise smiled, though still let out a small sigh as she looked down at the boy; everyone's eyes seemed to be transfixed on him, making Spencer slightly uncomfortable. "As I said, then Spencer's a smart boy, and should be given schoolwork for a child of twelve or thirteen, depending on the subject and the severity of the subject."

"Oh," both of the Owens said, looking at the small boy in front of them. "Well," Brian said, plastering a smile on his face. "We've got both a twelve year old and a thirteen year old, so Spencer could just join in with them during a turtoring session. Would you like that, Spencer?"

They all stared at the boy again. Denise could feel how Spencer tried to shrink between her chest and her arm. "Spencer," she said gently. "Mr. Owen asked you a question, honey." Still Spencer remained silent, so Denise let out a disappointed deep breath, before she looked up, trying to give the Owens her best smile. "I am sure Spencer would love that."

Brian huffed a little, staring at the young boy in front of him, while his wife nodded slowly. She tried again. "Spencer, would you like to go meet your siblings, while Denise and Cole stays behind to talk to my husband and I for just a moment?"

Spencer's eyes widened with fear, his arms coming around the older, chubby woman who he was leaning against. "Spencer, dear, go with your siblings to see your new room. I've met all of the Owens kids and they're wonderful. Nothing to be afraid of." She looked up and nodded.

Becky smiled, "Derek," she called in a soft voice and soon a young black boy came rushing down the stairs. He gave Spencer a long good look, before he turned his Becky. "Could you please take _Spencer_ to your room, please?"

"Sure," he mumbled, being known as one who didn't say more than necessary, before he walked over to the young boy. Spencer had to be helped a little, mainly by applying pressure on his back, hoisting him up to follow Derek, but in the end he did.

They both walked slowly towards the stairs, Derek being very careful with the boy, even holding his hand. Once they'd both disappeared up the stairs, Denise turned to the Owens and sighed. "He's been through so much," she sighed, shaking her head. "I see cases like these all the time; abuse is no stranger when it comes to children in foster care, but it's still hard."

"Understandable," Becky said, both of the women having an expression of sadness on their faces, while both of the men wore disgust. "How much has he suffered? You said that he was different than the other children. Did you only mean with his intelligence or?"

"No, and yes, both actually. Spencer's mind is extremely ahead of his years, which has indicated a lot of bullying. He's been in classes with children several years older than he was. He's never had a great friend or any at all actually."

Becky sighed, her heart breaking even more if that was possible. She had a few of them in care already, but young Spencer just had some sort of innocence about him. "And his family? How old was he? What happened?"

"Spencer's mom was diagnosed with schizophrenia when Spencer was nearly a year old. His father, William, ran away, leaving Spencer alone in the house. Four days went by before someone finally did something and by then, he was severely starved and dehydrated, having a rash between his butt and penis due to the neglected hygiene."

"Oh my God," Becky exclaimed, while Brian leaned in to hug his wife as support. "That's terrible!"

Denise nodded, "indeed," she agreed. "They never found William Reid, so police believed him to have changed his identity or started a new life outside of the United States." She paused, before she turned a couple of pages in Spencer's folder, reading a little. "Then there's Spencer's past."

"Yes," Brian said, moving a little closer. All of them ignored Cole, but he didn't mind. He was a _recurrence_, as they called it, to make sure that no one hurt Denise. He sat silently in the far end of the couch, sipping to his tea.

"Spencer has been in and out of foster homes since the age of two and a half. The first one was nearly a copycat of what William Reid did. The Smith family went on _vacation_ and left their at the time fourteen year old daughter in charge of a young child and then Spencer. When they got back, they'd excused themselves to the police that they'd hired a nanny, though she hadn't seen to appear. The next time it was the Brown family, where children seemed to die under mysterious circumstances. Of course we had to budge in and remove Spencer immediately from their care."

"Of course," Becky agreed, her fingers tightening around her husband's, as they listened to what the social worker had to say.

"Then lastly it was the Holst family. He was there, alongside a girl a couple of years younger. They seemed nice enough, but slowly the school started to notice a change of behavior with Spencer, as did we, when we went to visit them for a check-up. We pulled them in and tested him and the signs showed that Spencer, as well as his foster sister, had been victims of emotional and physical abuse as well as sexual."

The Owens gasped. That poor kid, Spencer, had been raped, at the tender age of nine. Actually, even younger, considering that he'd stayed with the Holsts for more than year, going on two. They'd never experienced this before with any of their foster children. Sure, a great deal of their children had suffered abuse in various extends, but never to the level where it became sexual.

They spoke for an hour or two more, before they told Denise goodbye. Denise was convinced that leaving without goodbye would be what was best for Spencer at the moment, and the Owens and Cole had all agreed. When they were alone, Becky turned to her husband, leaning in for a warm embrace, letting him comfort her with his presence.

Lastly, when they two pulled away, they listed up the stairs to see what their children were doing, and more importantly, to see how their newest member for their family was doing. They slowly opened the door to the girls' room and found it empty.

Then they turned and opened the boys' room, and the sight filled their hearts. On the bed sat Spencer, his knees pulled close to his chest, but with large, curios eyes peaking out from behind his too big glasses. Derek sat next to him, talking, while he played with an airplane. A plane was tightly held in Spencer's hand, but the parents didn't seem to notice it before later.

On the other bed sat Aaron, their oldest, silently observing the others with a hidden smile on his thin lips. Aaron was a boy of few, if any words, but he was a good boy. Emily and their youngest daughter J.J. sat on the floor with their school work thrown aside. Now they were merely talking, much like Derek, while they tried to get Spencer to join in on the game.

Penelope smiled and laughed in between, before she turned and played with the boys' computer. Becky leaned in towards her husband, who in return placed his arms around her, landing on her hip. "We're doing great," she whispered.

"Sure are," Brian agreed. "He's going to be okay. As are we. We're a family."


	2. Scared of the Moon

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: I am telling you people, this version of chapter two is the fourth in its line. I had a nightmare, with kind of turned graphically, a cucumber one and a Derek's POV one, before this little one was created. Also, today I realized the meaning with my life. I am DESTINED to write erotic novels – ask and I'll explain. Oh yeah, I've kinda decided on doing the chaoters through the eyes of Spencer, where we get to know them in tact with him getting to know them. So it's _his_ experience with the Owens and their foster children that we're following in this one :)  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Scared of the Moon**

_The light through the window_

_That lights up the sky_

_And calls this her mournful cry_

_Scared of the moon_

_There's nothing wrong_

_don't be bothered, they said_

_It's just childish fantasies_

_turning your head_

_**2**_

Bedwetting is a normal thing for younger children to experience, even after the brain has anticipated bladder control during sleep; this mainly happens after during the age period of one and a half to three years old. If both parents where bedwetters when younger, the risk of their child to become one as well lies at about seventy seven percent, opposing cases where only one of the parents were bedwetters, where the percentage of risk of a child becoming a bedwetter has been reduced to forty four percent.

In Spencer's case, none of his parents wet their beds after the age of representatively one and a half to two. His risk of _being _or _becoming_ a betwetter lies at fifteen percent. But other factors lies in the reason behind this, one of them being the fact that Spencer's past contained a very sore subject; sexual abuse.

It was two fifteen in the morning. The digital clock on Derek's nightstand confirmed that. Both of the older boys slept, peacefully to the eye, but the small twitches their lips made and the flickering behind the eyelids, showed the known eye different.

The young boy, pale as a ghost, lied on his stomach. His face was turned, giving his airways its needed oxygen. His brown, and slightly long, hair fell into his closed eyes. He sighed. He was having a nightmare, though you couldn't say that the boy was sleeping heavily, or sleeping at all. Those nightmares were bored into the behinds of his eyelids, illustrating themselves every time he closed his eyes.

Spencer turned in his bed. The eyes flickered behind the closed eyelids, showing an authentic movie of a child being violated. Spencer Reid starred as the victim, Dylan Holst as the predator. It was like an old movie, flickering in black and white, gray in all different shades if had been a medium colored object. There's was only one sound in his dream: the voice of Dylan.

Spencer's eyes opened rather slowly. He blinked a couple of times, before realizing where he was. He was with the Owens, not the Holsts. In his _own_ bed. Then he felt it. The hotness and wetness. He gasped; he'd peed himself.

He slowly sat up, pulling the blanket from his body to look at the mess he'd made. He sighed; a large yellow spot had formed on the white sheets. He had to rid the evidence of his accident. He knew how. He'd done it nearly every night when living with Dylan and Trinity, but he'd hoped that once he'd been taken from their care, that his bedwetting would end. He was wrong. Apparently.

Slowly he got from the bed and pushed the blanket to the floor. Then he grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the bed; he'd peed through- of course. He gathered the sheet and walked into the bathroom. He looked around; should he put it into the washing machine or in the bathtub, fixing the problem himself. He decided on the bathtub, seeing as starting the machine might wake up the ones sleeping light.

He sighed, before he listed over towards the bathing tub and slowly turned the water on. He knew for a fact that it had to be hot, or at least tepid, otherwise the bacteria wouldn't die. He poured soap into the water, watching the bubbles form.

He gently placed the sheets in the water, letting it sink to the bottom of the tub. He pressed his lips together firmly, before he left the bathroom. He had to find new sheets. First he entered his own bedroom; the first thing he saw when he entered it was Aaron lying with his back against him. Then he looked towards Derek, who was lying on his stomach, like Spencer had, with his head covered underneath the pillows.

Spencer stood still in the doorway, biting his lower lip. He would surely wake them if he messed it up. Slowly he walked towards the wardrobe, opening its doors and peeked inside. Nothing but clothes; all different colors and sizes. Each boy had two shelves for themselves, b it was clear to Spencer that both Derek and Aaron had pressed all of their clothes tight into the two, leaving room for Spencer.

He slowly closed the doors and sighed. He had to wake one of the boys up. It wasn't going to be Aaron; he'd seemed nice enough though. But Spencer knew better. Dylan had seemed nice enough too, buying him and Brooklyn goods and treasures before finally releasing the monster within.

No, it had to be Derek. He had actually talked to him yesterday. He'd taken his hand and talked, even having let him play with his toys. He hadn't, of course, because those where _Derek's_ toys, not Spencer's. And Spencer knew better than to fall for that. But it had to be one of them, not the girls. They would laugh. And they didn't seem particular interested in him being there.

At first meeting them they'd introduced themselves. Emily, a pretty girl with dark brown, nearly black hair. She'd given him one of those _strange_ smiled, and it had made Spencer wonder if it was forced or faked. J.J., a shortage of the name Jennifer and then something she'd refused to tell him, had given him a glance, and then muttered her name before she walked off with the older of the two. Penelope. She'd talked to him and said weird things. _Did she honestly believe that she was immortal? Everyone is mortals. We all die._ She was nice, but it would be a complete humiliation to wake her up – she might wind up hating him.

Spencer took a deep breath; his thin frame clearly moving from the action. He'd gotten Derek's cast-sleepwear and it was a bit too big for him. Quietly he tip-toed to the bed and stood, leaning over the sleeping male.

He rubbed his shoulder gently. "Derek," he whispered, then shying away. Had the older boy opened his eyes? No. He tried again. "Derek," this time a little louder than before. The reaction he got was the opposite he wanted. In the other bed Aaron started to stir.

Spencer froze, widening his eyes. _No, nonono_. He hadn't wanted _him_ to wake up. He was older, stronger, than Derek. Spencer had never been the younger one in a household before. He'd always had younger siblings to take care off. But now _he_ was the youngest and it scared him. Older people, especially older boys and men, could hurt him.

He waited to see if anything more happened, before he finally let out a breath of relief. Aaron kept on sleeping, only having turned in bed. Spencer looked back down at Derek. No, he couldn't risk it again.

He could only come up with one thing to do. He needed Becky to help him. The women were always nice. Mainly also abused by their husbands, but she didn't seem to be one of them. She seemed.. _nice._

He quickly walked out the room and entered the hall. He looked down towards the white door leading to the master bedroom. _Brian_ would be in there. He was a large man. Larger than Dylan had been. Older too, but probably stronger. He had a lot more body mass to pin thin Spencer down with. Down upon the bed.

But he couldn't leave the evidence behind. If Becky would get angry, her beatings wouldn't be as painful as Brian's, but then again. What if she told on him?

He shook the thought away. He slowly crept towards the door, hesitating, before he reached out and turned the door handle. He let out a gasp; they were both awake underneath the sheets; both in clear view for Spencer, seeing as they lay on the exact same spot, just on top of each other.

Their heads turned and their noises stopped once they'd heard the young boy's gasp. "Shit," Brian cursed, quickly rolling over, still underneath the sheet, and falling down on the other side of Becky.

"Spencer," she said, obviously fear and panic in her voice. She quickly covered her breasts with the covers, before she looked back towards the terrified boy. He quickly turned and left, leaving the door open wide. "Spencer," she called after him in semi-whisper, but the boy was not in the door anymore, let alone the hall. Becky turned to Brian, sighing. "I'll be right back."

Brian nodded, his mouth open just the slightest. "Yeah, sure.. shit."

Becky nodded. "Yeah," before she got up and let the cover fall from her naked body. She quickly dressed herself in sweats and a t-shirt, before going after Spencer. She found him in the boys' bedroom, standing next to his bed. "Spencer?" she whispered so to not wake the other boys.

She walked over to him and looked at him, before she turned to look where his distant eyes had location. She sighed, muttering _oh_, before she turned back to Spencer.

"Where's the sheet, honey?" she whispered.

Spencer's lower lip trembled, slightly pouting as it was. "I'm sorry," his soft voice spoke, and eventhough the sound f his voice was a blessing to her ears, seeing as he hadn't said anything to anyone at all, it still broke her heart.

"It's okay, Spencer. We'll take care of it, but I need to know where you put the wet sheet."

Spencer sighed, closing his eyes. This was it. She was going to find them in the tub, get mad and beat him. It had happened way too often before. "Bathtub."

"Okay," Becky said, nodding. "Can you take them out and put them in the washing machine? I'll wash them in the morning." Spencer nodded silently and started walking towards the door. "Oh, and please bring me a towel before so. I have to absorb the urine," she said, trying to give the young boy a smile, but she didn't know how he interpreted it.

Once again Spencer nodded, and before long he returned with a black towel. He reached out, holding it. Becky took it from him and placed it on the wide pool of yellow, as Spencer re-exited the bedroom to do as Becky had told him. Becky sighed, but found a new sheet and covered the bed in it.

Then she walked towards the bathroom and stood, leaning against the entrance wall, watching Spencer stare at the machine. "You wanna sleep in my bed tonight? Let the madras dry a little?" The young boy's hair fell and rocked as he nodded. "Come on then." He followed her into the bedroom where they found Brian lying with the covers around his lower body. "Spencer is going to sleep in here with us tonight."

Brian nodded. "Oh," he said "Okay," before he scooted a little, making room for them both.

"No," Spencer whimpered, his eyes glued on Brian. He shook his head, getting more frustrated with each second. "No."

Becky turned, squatting down in front of him. "Why not?" she asked. She sighed and closed her eyes in realization.

Behind her she could almost feel Brian copying her. It was clear to both of them what had happened and why Spencer refused to. It was all in his past; the abuse that he had suffered lying to ground for this. He was afraid of Brian.

"It's okay," Brian said, turning over and reached for his boxers, before pulling them on as covered as possible. "I think that they're showing Super Bowl tonight. I'll just stay on the couch." He got up and walked towards his wife and Spencer. He stopped and turned to Becky, while Spencer shied away, hiding himself behind the wall, peeking through the door.

Becky smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," she said, leaning in and kissed him on the lips.

"It's okay. Goodnight Beck." He turned to Spencer, who gasped the slightest, his eyes having gone into temporary big ones. "Goodnight Spencer," he said smiling, before he walked out and down the stairs, entering the living room.

They both heard the TV flicker on. "You wanna come and join me?" Becky asked once she'd gotten herself underneath the blankets. Spencer nodded and leisurely walked over to the bed, lying down next to Becky. She linked her arm around his midsection and pulled him closer.

Spencer tensed; they both knew he did. But gradually he started to relax and finally he closed his eyes. Becky waited until his breathing had evened out, before she copied her new son's actions and fell into a _light_ slumber. She had to be prepared.


	3. Fireflies

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: I just realized that computers hadn't been invented in the 1980's, so I zapped time and made them younger and having them be children in the nowadays centaury :P  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Fireflies**

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say _

_that I'd rather stay awake _

_when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

**3**

Ten percent out of the nearly eight hundred and seventy nine thousand cases and reports of children having been maltreated are cases containing sexual abuse. One of every seven victim where under the age of six when being sexually assaulted.

In America there are approximately sixty million survivors of sexual assault; Spencer Reid, age nine, being one of them. At first they'd been nice to him. Nice to the young girl, who was being fostered there as well. But then it had happened. Ninety five percent of sexually assaulted victims knew their predator. Twenty one to thirty six percent will display few to none symptoms.

Becky Own awoke before eight the next morning. She could feel a small body press itself against hers, and sighed. She knew who it belonged too, and she knew who it didn't belong to. She had opened her eyes slowly, before she lifted her hand up and ran it through the messy brown hair.

She could tell that Spencer was about to wake when he started to stir and make small, nearly whining voices. She smiled and let her hand drop from his hair to his cheek, where she softly caressed it. Her smile widened when Spencer sighed heavily and opened his large eyes and stared directly into hers.

"Good morning, Spencer," she whispered, afraid that any high tones might frightening the child and ruin this moment. She'd had with many of her foster children. Many had ended up in their beds during the night, Aaron and Derek there included.

Spencer lay still, just staring into the eyes of the woman in front of him. In a soft movement he raised his hand to his mouth and lightly started to suck on his thumb. It was deeply heartbreaking to see, knowing that this was a sign of the abuse he'd suffered. Derek had portrayed same symptoms when he'd first arrived, though instead of thumb-sucking, he'd sucked on the lower part of his arm.

He nuzzled closer to her, which she accepted and wrapped her arms around the small boy's frame. He was thin, scarily thin, and she wondered if it had anything to do with his past and bad eating habits or if he was merely thin in person. "Tell me about last night, Spencer," she tried, but the shaking only increased. He mumbled something that was incomprehensible and muffled against her chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" she whispered.

Spencer lay still for a while, before he softly nodded. "Yes," he said, and his voice was soft like hers, nothing but a small whisper. He quickly placed his thumb in his mouth once more.

"What happened in the nightmare?" she whispered, moving away from Spencer the slightest, giving him free opportunity to speak or move into her embrace once more if needed.

Spencer sniffled, his gaze fastened on Becky's chest. He stared at her for a long time, before he reached out with his free hand and placed them there. "They were in it," he whispered. Becky looked down, and grabbed his small wrist and guided it back to the bed. Spencer didn't seem to notice. "Not yours," he whispered. "Hers."

"Whose breasts were in the dream, Spencer?" Becky asked, disgusted that someone could've done something like this to a boy like Spencer. He was so young and so innocent and yet he'd been exposed to a world beyond his age. The world of sex.

It was as if Spencer ignored the question. "Kama Sutra is about pleasuring each other," he said as if in trance. "It's Indian, and when it comes to breasts it's about massaging them, rubbing them and licking them. It's really mostly just about touching. Any sort of contact with breasts can arouse the woman either watching them or more strongly the woman they belong to."

Becky watched Spencer as he rambled about the effect that the simple touch could have on women's breasts. It was as if he were reading it from a book or having it memorized from a sentence an older being had told him. She didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Is this arousal should not arise it is perhaps a sign that the woman suffers from asexuality. She should be punished, as should the boy or man who cannot get erected with sexual pleasuring like the touch of one's penis."

It finally seemed as if Spencer had exited the trance that he was in, the dissociation, as he closed his eyes slowly. He breathed, and Becky waited, before he finally opened his eyes again. He watched her closely, before his face scrunched up and he moved himself closer into her, crying. "I'm sorry," he wept, his hands crossing across his chest as if protecting it, while his head pressed against Becky's. "I'm sorry," he repeated, followed by a silent sob.

Becky could feel the tears gathering in her own eyes, as she gently wrapped her arms around the crying boy. She leaned her head down, leveling it outside of his ear, where she whispered softly into them. "It's okay, Spencer. You're okay."

They waited. Seconds and minutes passed by, and none of them really noticed a several footsteps that walked passed their door. The only ones they had in mind where each other. After a while, Becky pulled back and reached up to wipe away the tear tracks that had gathered on his none-chubby cheeks. Spencer's eyes were half drowsy again, but his stomach made small growls.

"Are you hungry?" she whispered, and was pleasantly surprised when she received a nod from the young boy. The previous evening he'd refused to eat what they'd served for dinner, but Becky and Brian had both just shrugged it off as being new to a house and shy. Becky sat up and slowly climbed over Spencer, who merely lay where he'd lied for the past thirty minutes or so.

She leaned down and gently turned him over, once again making eye contact with Spencer. "Are you going to leave me?" he muttered softly, his eyes halfway closed and drowsy.

"No," she said, shaking her head, letting her red curls bounce with her movements. She smiled softly as she reached down and tenderly lifted Spencer up. He wrapped his legs around her hips and his arms around her neck, his forehead pressing against her neck.

She carried him downstairs, where she to her surprise was met by her husband and all of her children. Brian sat by the edge of the table, a large cup of steaming coffee with an sweetened aroma filled the room. His news paper covered his face. On each side of him sat Aaron and Penelope, both eating a toast. Aaron is silence and Penelope deep in a conversation with Derek, who'd taken a seat next to Aaron.

Becky softly let Spencer down again, before she grabbed his fragile hand and guided him to the table. "Sit next to Derek," she smiled, before she took a seat on the edge opposite Brian. Spencer hesitated, before he pulled the chair out and sat down, scooting his very being closer to Becky. "So," Becky smiled, as she looked around. "I thought we'd give Spencer a real welcome by having all of us going out to see a movie and then have a feast fit for a queen."

"That is a great idea honey," Brian broke in, trying to lighten the tension that had seemed to start once the young kid had entered in tow with Becky. "Spencer, honey, is there any movie you'd like to se-"

He was interrupted by a small, yet strong female voice. "None of us ever got that kind of treatment," it said, and Brian looked up to find the owner being young J.J. She was red in her otherwise and usually beautiful pale on, and her brows furrowed. "None of you ever made us a special feast when we first arrived or took us to the movies or carried us around like babies! Why's he so special?"

"J.J., please," she tried, but before she knew it, J.J. had pushed herself from the table, her chair squeaking against the floor and turned her direction towards the stairs. Emily quickly followed, and seeing as Aaron felt a sort of protectiveness against all of the younger children he followed too.

That left Derek and Penelope at the table; Penelope pressing her lips together in a firm line, before she turned to Brian. "I think any movie would be alright as long as we split up," she said. "Spencer with one of you and the rest with the other," she said, before she pushed her chair out too and put her plate in the sink before following the others up the stairs.

Spencer sat softly, his eyes cast downwards; he knew that none of the children liked him. Yesterday they'd been really nice to him, but when it turned evening and they all gathered in the living room for a movie night, Spencer had freaked out having to sit in the couch and Becky had comforted him, telling him that it was okay and they'd switched the film with something none violent as a theme and he'd gotten the chair for himself, giving him an isolation and freedom and a kind of power that the others longed for.

Derek coughed, making his being there known. "I'll sit with you through whatever movie," he said as he turned to the younger boy. He was a little shocked to see Spencer nod, before he retreated his thumb back to his lips where he gently sucked on it. Derek didn't comment on it, though, having had the same habit himself. Gently Spencer started to rock. "You wanna watch a movie with me?"

Once again Spencer nodded and followed Derek silently, still sucking on his thumb, from times to times even biting down hard on it and whimper from the pain, before he sat down on the couch, his legs coming up, parallel with his chest. With his free hand, he pulled them closer, resting his head on his knees.

Derek squatted down in front of the television, finding a couple of various DVD's. "We've got chick flicks and so on, but do you prefer cartoons or real life?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder. He sighed when Spencer merely shrugged, before he chose a random movie. He then walked over to the couch and stared down at Spencer. "Is it okay if I sit next to you or do you want me to sit somewhere else?"

Spencer thought about it, before he pulled his thumb from his mouth. "Y-you can sit h-here if you want t-to," he stuttered, his eyes never leaving the certain spot, which he'd found quite interesting during the whole time in the living room.

Derek smiled and sat down next to Spencer, making sure to leave a good space between him and the younger boy, before he pressed play. It was the same movie from last night. **The Lion King** written across the screen as the music started.

A minute later Brian came in with a bowl of cut vegetable like carrots and cucumbers and placed them in front of the kids on the coffee table, followed by Becky who carried a can of juice and glass and a bowl with dip in it. She took a seat next to her husband in the other couch, linking their fingers as they watched the movie.

Both of the older were thinking hard of how to correct the problem. They both knew that if one child was to cause split between the rest, they better _send_ him or her back, describing said child as a troublesome one. But Spencer _wasn't_ troublesome and it _wasn't_ his fault that he'd caused a split. And they couldn't send him back, knowing that he with a high possibility might be send to another family for him to be abused from.

But that went for all of the kids. They never knew who the children would end up with once they were back in the system. Would it be a good home with both parents and loving siblings or would it be home to an alcoholic or a pedophile?

They would give it time, both of them knew that. But they also knew that something needed to happen and be done. They couldn't have children living with them if they hated each other. But they'd give it time; maybe they'd all grow to love each other. Hopefully. They prayed.


	4. Wheel of the World

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh, and am I the only one who thinks that this story seems more like a drabble of OneShots instead of a serie? ;P  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Wheel of the World**

_God put us here on this carnival ride._

_We close our eyes,  
never knowing where it'll take us next._

_Babies are born,  
and at the same time,  
someone's taking their last breath._

**4**

In the United States there are approximately two point two million people currently suffering from schizophrenia. That is one out of a hundred and twenty three or zero point eighty one. Out of those million people, ten percent wind up dead after ten years.

After thirty years the rate has gained and the percentage of people dying from schizophrenia has eased to fifteen percent. Many of those death cases are suicide; a tragic incident that doubles its chances of happening if a person suffers from the decease.

It is also a decease that is genetically passed on. Researchers are not _entirely _sure if the decease can be passed on genetic, though children, who have one or both parents suffering from this particular decease has a risk of thirteen to fifteen percent of getting it as well. The signs of schizophrenia usually show between the ages of eighteen to twenty five if male. Spencer's mom didn't notice it until she was in her early thirties.

Becky Owen was in her kitchen; that was where she felt most comfortable, cliché as it may sound. She was cooking dinner, while most of her children were elsewhere. Everyone but Aaron and then her youngest one, Spencer.

Aaron was sitting on a stool by the dining table, looking through the newest photo album Sean had sent to him. He and his younger brother had been separated somewhere in the system, despise promises of keeping siblings together. The fact that Sean was the same age as Derek, gave Aaron a sense of over protectiveness towards the younger boy. He too had been separated from his sisters. He looked out for the younger boy, and if Derek trusted the new _kid_, then he guessed that he was alright. Maybe.

He smiled when he flipped a page and it showed Sean with his two younger foster siblings. Underneath the picture it said **Sean, Mike and Joe**. Michael and Joseph were twins; that you could clearly see. Identically even. They were all laughing and holding each other in one big, brotherly hug.

He looked up softly when he heard quiet footsteps entering the kitchen. Spencer had been in the living room since the others had left. Aaron was wondering whether he was afraid of him or if he merely didn't want attention and company. But then again, after the incident three days ago with the screaming erupting from J.J., he'd kept his profile low and only stayed close to Becky and Derek.

Becky also heard him arriving and she turned from her cooking and stove, smiling towards Spencer. It was clearly that she was trying to make the pre-teen more comfortable and welcomed – something he may or may not have felt. J.J. and Emily hadn't spoken a word to him since Sunday's breakfast incident, but then again, neither had Aaron. Derek was the only one talking to him, really, since Penelope, who's usually the one Derek speaks the most with, had gotten a boyfriend, and when she was home, she was on her computer.

"Take a seat, honey," she said. Spencer looked towards the table, then towards Aaron. They made brief eye-contact, before Spencer quickly looked away and shook his head. "Oh, why not?" Becky asked with a furrowed brow. She squatted down in front of Spencer. "Tell me, sweetie." Spencer just remained silent, still avoiding eye-contact. "You wanna sit on the counter, then?" she suggested, a bright smile forming on her chubby lips as she saw the interest in Spencer's big eyes.

He nodded his head eagerly, looking towards the counter as he walked over, trying to climb up. He failed trying though, every time he jumped to place himself on it, he didn't jump high enough.

Becky noticed, and with a sad smile grabbed him around his hips and helped him the extra inches. Spencer froze, which only Becky really noticed from the tense body she had her hands on, so she quickly let go of him. It was new to her that he didn't want to be touched, so she quickly apologized and left him to turn himself on the counter, so that he could sit with his legs hanging from the egde.

Aaron rarely left the house and when he did, he left it with either one of his siblings or to visit Hayley Brooks. But today he stayed home, also even after having been invited to her house. But he'd rejected her invitation, as a gentleman of course, but he'd told her off, saying that he had to do something.

That something was to look after Spencer, and learn everything possibly there was to learn about him. He wanted to be prepared- it wasn't the first time a nine year old had been staying with him in a foster home, and sweet as they may look, they could be Devils underneath that Angel appearance.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Maybe around ten to fifteen, before Aaron sighed and closed the album. Spencer had drawn his knees to his chest like he'd done two days before when first arriving. He was looking intensely at the cooking, his mouth watering just a little.

"Aaron, why don't you and Spencer help me with cooking?" Becky tried, smiling sweetly towards Spencer as she did so. She didn't receive a smile herself, but mere eye-contact was better than the shying away attitude he'd pulled himself into the past three days. "You could help Spencer hack the vegetables, learning him where all the tools are."

Aaron didn't move for a while, his black hair hanging down in his eyes as he stared at Spencer. The little boy had done nothing wrong, other than acting like everyone was out to get him. He hadn't spoken yet, or real words at least. He'd screamed and shied away, sobbed when touched by any male not being Derek and whimpered in his dreams or nightmares. But else, he hadn't. Nothing but upsetting J.J., and thereby upsetting Emily which had resulted in Aaron having to comfort his younger sisters.

After a few moments of silence, Aaron nodded and pulled his gaze away from Spencer. "Sure," he said, getting up. He could feel the young boy's eyes on him, but ignored it. He pulled two chopping boards from the corner cabinet and then found two medium size kitchen knives from the drawer. "Tomato or cucumber?" he said, his voice low, yet stern and determined.

He was defiantly an alpha male. Spencer's eyes went from the knives to Aaron's eyes, before they quickly fell to the knives again. Aaron sighed, and grabbed the two said vegetables from the fridge, showing them.

"Why don't you take a seat while I wash them," Aaron said, it wasn't said in a questioning voice, more in a suggesting one. But Spencer wasn't about to risk it, as he quickly unfolded himself and took a seat in the chair standing by the edge closest to the entrance into the hallway. Becky smiled, once again a sad smile; this was Spencer's safety and security net. An escape route.

"Spencer, honey," Becky said, squatting down behind Spencer and his chair, carefully making sure that it was _her_ and not someone else, who'd placed her hand on him; the last time it had been Emily, trying to get passed Spencer's chair and the wall, pushing him lightly. It had resulted in screaming in tears and a catatonic child unable to get back to reality, before he wore himself exhausted with crying that he finally fell asleep. "Maybe start with the cucumber; those are easier and less slippery."

Spencer was still, but nodded his head none the less. He was handed the green vegetable, after Becky had removed the plastic and Aaron had cleaned it. She smiled at him, before she went back to her cooking. They sat for a few minutes, only the sizzling from the cooking and the chopping from the hacking could be heard.

Aaron wetted his lips, looking at Spencer a couple of times, before he finally asked. "Have you been to many foster homes?" Spencer shrugged, before he nodded; keeping his head low, he looked up at Aaron with only moving his eyes, before he rose to fingers. Aaron nodded. "Do you remember your birthparents?"

The reaction with Spencer was unexpected, seeing as he so far had kept to himself, avoiding any sort of contact. But as the final syllable in the question had been spoken, Spencer's hacking made an extra loud sound, before he stopped and stared at the cut cucumbers. "No," he then whispered, placing the knife next to the board, parallel.

A little shocked that he'd actually received an answer, and from the boy, who'd he'd come to call as the mute one. "Oh, I'm sorry," Aaron apologized sensing the tension and the frustration escaping from the younger boy.

Spencer shook his head, "it's okay," he whispered. It was a new thing to the household; a boy who's voice had yet to hitch puberty. It was still so young and so light, almost brighter than the voice of a girl. "You didn't know."

"What happened?" Aaron wondered, and he didn't really expect an answer. After all, he hadn't spoken to Spencer; this would be the first time actually. And Aaron hadn't been so outgoing and talkative about his own past either. "If you don' mind me asking," he quickly added.

Spencer sighed a trembling one, before pressing his lips firmly together. "She was arrested," he shrugged. "She's in Bennington."

Becky bit her lower lip, looking towards Aaron, before she once again squatted down next to Spencer's chair. "She wasn't arrested, sweetie. Bennington is a _hospital_, not a _prison._ She was sick, Spencer. She suffered from something known as schizophrenia."

Spencer was quiet. He stared at the chopped cucumber longingly, intensely. In one swift motion, he grabbed a hold of the chopping board and pushed it over the site of the table. Everyone froze. Aaron sat staring, his knife halfway through the tomato, his eyes going from representatively Spencer, to Becky then back to Spencer.

Spencer's eyes widened, before they scrunched up and he started shaking. Violently; his shoulders vibration with the sobs that escaped and the tears falling down uncontrollably. He cried, screaming more likely, if you asked Aaron.

Becky acted quickly though, and she pulled the chair out and quickly gathered the boy in her arms. "I'll just go to your room," she said, her arms around the younger boy's lower body, supporting him as he continued on freaking. She didn't want this talk in front of Aaron; the other children didn't know about Spencer's past after all. Her and Brian had decided that if they wanted the others to know then they'd tell them themselves once they felt ready for it.

Aaron nodded, still too freaked out by the incident to really say or do anything else. He took a deep breath, before he finished hacking the tomatoes. Then he went on and did Spencer's job by hacking the cucumber as well.

Upstairs the large woman carried the small boy up the stairs, entering the blue room of the boys and sat down, still with Spencer against her chest, now sitting on his lap. "Ssh," she whispered, her hand going to Spencer's slightly long brown hair, the other rubbing his back. "It's okay," she assured him. "It's okay, you're okay."

Spencer's sobs died down eventually, and after minutes passing by of his sobs and Becky's reassuring and lovingly words, he finally pushed away and dried his eyes underneath his glasses. "I'm sorry," he whispered, yet again so low and so innocent. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie. Really, it's okay."

Spencer shook his head, no. He pouted his lower lip, taking deep and shaky breaths. He was so, so scared. What if Becky hated her now?! "I threw the vegetable on the floor."

Becky laughed and pressed her lips together firmly. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she laughed a little, before she raised her eyebrows, agreeing. "That you did."

"I was bad."

"No, Spencer, you weren't bad. You had a reaction to something that's hard to take. It's understandable. Now," she said, changing subject just a little bit. "I don't usually allow this kind of behavior, but he had it coming. The cucumber on the other hand that I didn't quite understand. Did he have it coming as well?"

For the first time since arriving two days ago, Spencer smiled. "No," he said, before he smiled. "Did you know that cucumbers' Latin name are Cucumis sativus?" Becky laughed and stroked Spencer's cheek, before she leaned him closer and developed him in a lovingly hug.


	5. Numbers

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: NEW RECORD FOR MEEEEEE! 11 Reviews for the last chapter – thank you SO much guys!  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Numbers**

_I don't wanna be a number_

_Just like being a prisoner_

_I just wanna stay free_

_Don't wanna be a number three_

_O I don't wanna be a 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8_

_Signing on the dot_

**5**

In the city of Manassas, Virginia, there are five elementary schools, one middle and high school. Baldwin, Dean, Haydon, Round and Weems. Grace E. Metz and Osbourn. A learning center named after Joseph B. Johnson and Mayfield Intermediate. In and outside the city there are five campuses. American Public University System, George Mason, Northern Virginia Community, ECPI college of Technology and lastly Strayer.

About one point one million children were homeschooled nationwide. That's a percentage between one and three during a decade. It has increased annually since nineteen ninety nine and up to two thousand and two with nearly a whole percentage.

After having Spencer to be part of their family for nearly two weeks, Becky and Brian had sat down to discuss having Spencer enrolled in their schooling program. Like the rest of their children, they'd decided to have him homeschooled; for some of them because of their tendencies to aggressively and violence, others for their own safety and security they had away from people they did not know and in the warmth of their siblings.

Denise had said that Spencer was intelligent, possibly a genius, so he surely would be able to read and study at the same grade as J.J., possibly even Emily. The only problem there was that none of the girls would come within a few feet of the scared nine year old.

When Monday enrolled again, the four youngest children of the Owens was found in the _classroom_ as they had named it, all sitting down in deep thoughts. It was more like an office larger than normal with, now, four tables and chairs matching. Spencer and Derek sat the furthest back, having made that deal with Mrs. Green the teacher, so that if Spencer should feel uncomfortable, he'd have a way to escape.

Mrs. Green was a young woman in her mid thirties and three children at home under the age of fifteen. She was not _extremely _ beautiful, but average with dirty blond hair and a mix of olive green and brown eyes. Her lips were larger than normal, as was her nose, but other than that, she was average.

All the children had a chemistry book lying in front of them, even though Mrs. Green was a little skeptical that the newest face, Spencer, would be able to handle the knowledge written within. The children were all having a test in that very subject, though in various areas of chemistry. She wanted to know just how much Spencer _did_ know and then go from there.

But after a while Spencer had claimed he was finished and raised his hand. She'd read it over, stunned at how much the nine year old knew about chemistry. Soon after she'd ended up handing him the same assignment as fourteen year old Emily was writing and he'd finished that off as well.

"I'll be right back," she said, confusion and speechless. She walked out the door, and turned, looking back at the children. Emily was deep in thought, and maybe frustration, as she sat bend over her assignment. As of now, the three of them had spent two hours trying to work out their first test, while Spencer had managed several of them. She shook her head, and left to enter the kitchen where her partner, Mr. Hansen, was teaching the oldest of the children in the same subject. "Carl," she greeted.

Carl but also Penelope and Aaron looked up as the woman entered. He was a plump man with a monk bald spot in the center of his head and the rest covered in chocolate brown hair. On his firm nose sat a pair of oval round, thick, thick glasses. "Bethany," Carl smiled, walking towards her. "How're the children doing?"

"They're trying real hard," she said proudly, before she frowned. "I need to borrow one of your pupils' tests," she said, still in complete awe of her own words. Never before had she met a student _that_ young, having firstly finished four tests that were three pages long, but also within two hours and gotten _every single _question _right!_

Carl's eyes widened. "Organic chemistry? Bethany, don't you think that it will be too hard for them?"

"I don't know, Carl," she said in a breath. "He's a genius or something."

"Who is?"

Mrs. Green laughed an unbelieving laugh. "Spencer. He's nine."

"Nine!?" he shrieked, quickly lowering his voice once more, remembering that his own students had a test in the making. "Bethany I-"

"I know, it's unbelievable, but he's already been through every test I brought with me today and he answered them all correctly," she claimed. Carl shook his head, though agreed and handed over one of the tests about organic chemistry, and Mrs. Green left to hand it to Spencer, so that he'd have something to do.

She was convinced that this would be too hard; a child his age shouldn't be able to know anything that they had yet to be taught, but twenty minutes later and she was to be proven wrong.

Spencer slowly raised his hand, but kept his head held low. Mrs. Green smiled, '_I knew it was too hard'_, as she walked down to the table where he was, and squatted down. "Anything you don't understand?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Spencer shook his head, grabbed the papers and reached out. "I-I'm done," he mumbled, and when she reached to grab the assignment, he quickly pulled back, frowning.

"Done? As in you've completed the whole ark?" Mrs. Green questioned stunned, staring down at Spencer while he nodded. She hummed and walked back to her table, opening the ark. A messy handwriting, clearly belonging to someone much younger than Spencer's age –Mrs. Green would've guessed a four year old- covered the ark. But she was amazed.

**Write the names for these organic compounds:**

**C6H6 : **_benzene, benzol____or __cyclohex-1,3,5-triene_

**C6H5OH : **_phenol, carbolic acid or hydroxybenzene_

**CH3(CO)CH3 : **_acetone, propanone, dimethyl ketone, dimethylformaldehyde, 2-propanone or propan-2-one_

She stopped reading after that, just staring. Spencer had also drawn the compounds in various ways and even explained a little about each of them, such as boiling point, of which use they are, if they're toxic and etcetera. She looked up and found the young boy's eyes, which he quickly aimed down towards his lap once he realized she was looking. But she had enough time to see the fear behind them.

She sighed and shook her head, before she got up and left, walking into the kitchen once more, where she found Mr. Hansen still in deep process of having his students through the same test.

"Carl," she said, handing him the test.

His eyes widened as he stared, "oh shit," he said, skimming down the messy handwriting, noting not even a single error in it. "He's nine? Are you sure?"

Mrs. Green shook her head, no. "I don't even know any more," she sighed, shrugging. They both stared at the test in the hand of the male teacher, still not believing a single second that went by and yet they had the evidence right there.

At five o'clock, when both Becky and Brian returned home, the two teachers asked if they could have a moment with them alongside Spencer. "Sure," Becky had said, looking towards her husband with a confused frown and maybe a little nervousness. They sat down on the couch, well knowing that the children would be upstairs in their bedrooms, making whatever homework their teachers had assigned to them during the day. Spencer climbed Becky's lap and turned towards her, his legs on each side of her, hiding his face in her chest.

"Have you had Spencer intelligence tested?" Mrs. Green started.

Once again Becky and Brian looked at each other, before both of them shook their heads. "No," Brian started. "Denise said he was intelligent, you know, smarter than his age, but she didn't say anything about having him tested. Why?"

Mr. Hansen reached into his bag and found the five tests that Spencer had made during the day. "This one," he said, showing the first test, "is a test suitable for someone Spencer's age, if he should be a little more clever than average. This one," pointing at the second one, "is leveled for kids Jennifer's age. This one for thirteen year old and this one for fourteen year olds." Lastly he held up the last test. With a sigh he continued. "This one is aimed for children in high school, deeply into the subject chemistry. This one is about organic chemistry and Spencer scored a hundred percent in all of them."

Brian gaped as well as Becky, both looking at the tests, then each other, then Spencer and then the tests again. "A-all of them?" she whispered, reaching out to grab the last test and skimmed it through, in shock of what the messy handwriting could even spell to. "Oh my."

Spencer didn't say a word, but merely cringed every time his name was mentioned. They talked for a while, while he kept quiet, and then later they greeted the teachers farewell. Spencer still clung to Becky, and both she and her husband decided to talk with their youngest, though without Brian.

Becky sat Spencer down on the couch, prying him away from her, as she squatted down in front of him. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Spencer whispered.

"What fore, sweetie?" Becky asked, confused.

"Making you cry."

She shook her head. "No, no, Spencer, sweetie. These are proud tears, not sad ones." Spencer mumbled an 'oh', but otherwise remained silent. Becky gently reached up and stroked his cheek. "My smart, smart boy," she whispered. "We've got an appointment next week," she started explaining. "With Drs. Harold McFearson and Shane Alecs, they're doctors and proffers and they want to speak with you."

"Why?" Spencer mumbled, pouting just slightly. "Because of my chemistry tests?"

Becky laughed; a laugh that Spencer had started to love and adore. A smile that could heal every hurt he might ever feel or have felt. "Not just because of that test, sweetie. Because you're a special boy and if you're as smart as we might think, then you need special attention to develop even further."

"Oh," Spencer said. "Will you go with me?" Spencer whispered.

Becky nodded. "Of course."

"And you'll stay with me? Forever?" he added, his eyes lit up with excitement and hope.

Becky laughed once more as she nodded. "Forever and always." – _one should not make promises, one cannot keep- Spencer Reid._


	6. MMMbop

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I AM SO SO SO PROUD OF YOU AND IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY!! *on my knees* - will you marry meh?  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**MMMbop**

_Plant a seed_

_Plant a flower_

_Plant a rose_

_You can plant any one of those_

_Keep planting to find out which one grows_

_It's a secret no one knows_

_It's a secret no one knows_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_No one knows_

_**  
6**_

Intelligence. From the Latin word,_ intelligere_ – to understand. Typically fifty percent of all children with an intelligent mind, has gotten those particular genes from their parents, even though you cannot define if a man or woman should be _intelligent_, before they reach the of age of eighteen, and by then the percentage has changed to sixty to ninety percent.

The most frequent intelligence level is a hundred, everyone below are challenged and everyone above challenged as well, just in a whole other level; challenged by their minds and thoughts and knowledge. A normal person will therefore have an IQ between the factors ninety and a hundred and ten.

If you want to be acknowledged by Mensa, you'll need an IQ above a hundred and thirty.

"Again," the blond little girl exclaimed, her eyes wide with fury and hatred and jealousy. "It's always about him. _Always._" She muttered, pacing back and forth in front of her and Emily's beds. She was tired of everything being just about _Spencer._

Emily was sitting Indian-seated on the bed, her hands resting together in her lap, while her eyes followed the younger of the two. "J.J.," she said, rolling her eyes, before she tilted her head. "Relax, if Spencer really is as smart as they say he is, then he's going to need the extra care." She knew trying to explain was like talking to a wall and receiving an answer, but she still thought that trying was better than anything.

J.J. stopped and stared at Emily with wide eyes. "Need the extra _care_?," she echoed in a mocking and disbelieving tone. She let out a puffing laugh, "ha! He's already getting that _extra_ care, Em. Haven't you noticed? He's got Becky wrapped around his little finger, having her carrying him around wherever she goes! He's even got Derek in on it now, and Brian, Brian isn't even allowed to sleep in his _own_ bed anymore. More time than not I've woken up to find him sleeping on the couch, while _IT_ is sleeping in his and Becky's bed. And you think that he needs extra care?"

Emily shook her head and sighed. Yes, she could understand the thought behind J.J.'s words; Spencer _was_ getting a lot of attention. More than she'd ever experienced any foster child get, but she was certain that there was a reason behind it. He didn't act like any other foster child either; lots of times she'd met foster children acting tough. They'd been through shit, so whatever anyone else had experienced meant zero to them. She had been one of those tough ones. She'd never experienced violence, but she was a kid in the system and she acted what she believed to be her part. Derek and J.J. acted in that category as well.

And then there was Aaron and his category. The ones who everyone knew had suffered some point of abuse but unlike Derek, kept quiet about it, and instead took it on their shoulders to watch out for everyone else.

Penelope was in a whole other level, being her happy and generous person that she now a days was. Emily felt as if she was being pulled further and further into that category, where she could just let go of all fear and paranoia and just… live.

But Spencer didn't play any of those roles, and he didn't act as if he'd had the best childhood. He was different. Different and terrified. You could see it in his eyes and it saddened Emily deeply. But it also scared her, because she'd never met a person that afraid and she didn't know what to do or how to act. Should she ignore him and let him withdraw into his own little isolation bubble, or should she try to crack it and get him to open up – and possibly lose one of her greatest friends because of it?

"I think that maybe we should give him a chance," she suggested, shrugging a little, and shifted a little, so that she was sitting upon one of her legs and the other dangled from the edge of the bed. "I am sure that he's just terrified of –"

J.J. laughed again and shook her head, looking more crazy than sane at the moment. "Terrified?"

"Yes, J.J., terrified. He's new and the greeting he received was not the nicest one. You and I can both stand to blame for it, but it is what it is."

J.J. was furious. "Well I was terrified when I first got here too, but I didn't demand that Brian slept on the couch or that Becky carried me around anywhere. I dealt with it and so can he."

"Maybe," Emily said, trying her best not to raise her voice. She was tempted, seeing as having an argument with one screamer and one speaker was always hard to maintain. She was shaking with fury herself, and by the look of it, so was J.J. "But you weren't nine years old, either."

"No. I was eleven years old and had just lost my parents two weeks within. Spencer has never known his. He's never dealt with the pain of losing someone so close to you." She raised her hand to her mouth, covering it, as she trembled but yet she refused to let any tears step forth.

Emily put her hand around J.J.'s shoulders, once she'd taken a seat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I know J.J.," she whispered, rubbing her. They both looked up when they heard a small knock on the door. Penelope peaked her head inside and gave them both a warm smile.

"Becky, Derek and Spencer are on their way home and they'd like to talk to us in the living room once home. So in twenty or something, okay my little Barbies?"

J.J. giggled and nodded, her head still lying comfortably on Emily's shoulder. "Sure sure," Emily said.

Penelope closed the door and turned to face Aaron directly behind her. "Bossyman," she said, having named him for being the oldest, and slightly bossy, of them all. "You nearly scared the coolness from the Goddess," she claimed, her hand over her horse racing heart.

"I'm sorry, Penelope," Aaron apologized with a gentle smile of his own, before his face became its usual stern one. "In twenty?" he questioned, having only caught little of the conversation. Penelope nodded, chewing a little on her gum, before she blew a bobble that cracked. "Did she say anything else? Like how the tests went or something?"

She shook her head, her multi-colored hair swaying. "No, only that she wanted us all to hear it because it'd involve all of us."

"Oh," Aaron said, nodding his head. "He's a bright kid."

"That he is, Oh mighty You. I mean, I scored a B plus on the test and he got a hundred percent! Shit huh?" They both fell silent after that, not really knowing what to say, but eventually it was Penelope who broke it. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "No, not really. I mean, I spoke to him a couple of days ago very briefly about his mother. She's schizophrenic."

"Oh," Penelope said, her eyes widening behind her colored glasses. "And his father?"

"Didn't say. He freaked and pushed the cutting board on the floor alongside the knife and the cucumber. He freaked completely, Pen. Like seriously freaked. Screams and kicks and cries all over the place."

Penelope pulled her lips, looking up at Aaron. "Well, that isn't exactly news-flash," she remembered him. She sighed. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Aaron said, while they both started walking down. "I've got my theories, but if they're true, then I don't really wanna know either." A few minutes later they were all gathered in the living room, waiting for the three remaining members to arrive home.

They chattered until they all heard the front door open and the close, and soon the opening into the living room was occupied with Becky. You could fairly skim Spencer hide behind her, his hands on each side of his hips and then Derek behind him, with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Becky smiled, and walked forth in a secure tempo.

Brian got up and walked towards her, planting a soft and loving kiss on her pouty lips. "How was your day?" she asked, once they'd pulled away.

"Good," she shrugged, "yours?"

She nodded, "yes. We've got something to tell you all," she said; Brian sad down, J.J. and Emily squeezing close to each other in one of the chairs, while Brian sat down next to Aaron and Penelope. Derek walked over to the empty couch and plopped down, sending a smile for Spencer, who followed Becky to the remaining chair and climbed on her lap, hiding himself in her neck. "So we took Spencer to see two doctors today," she started. "They had him to some tests, both biologically and physically and it was proved that we have a genius in the family," she beamed.

"Really?" Penelope said, her eyes widening alongside Aaron, Emily and Brian. "A genius," she made a face. "Wow."

Becky grinned and nodded, "yeah. So, of course his skills haven't developed quite fully yet, but they were nearly convinced that by the age of eighteen, Spencer is going to be able to read at least fifteen thousand words per minutes and have an IQ high enough to actually join Mensa."

"Mensa?" Brian said, still in shock and awe.

"Yes, as of now, he's got an IQ between a hundred and forty and a hundred and sixty, but they expect it to ease with age, and of course, they cannot say anything before he's eighteen. He read two novels in fifteen minutes and he memorized lines and pages as if he was reading it still."

Aaron joined in, "so he's got a photographic memory."

"Eidetic, actually," Derek grinned.

"Yes," Becky said. "But this means that Spencer will be pulled out from the usual classes and will be given a special tutor. I really want you to support him in this and in the end, I am sure it will all pay out. The government is willing to pay for the special tutor since he is a foster kid with a brain larger than Einstein's. And some day he'll do great things with this mind of his," she whispered, kissing Spencer's hair.

J.J. growled and stood up. "This is _exactly _what I was telling you about! Him," she said, pointing at the whimpering nine year old, "waltzing in here, claiming everything and everyone, demanding special treatment and now this!? I hate you!" she screamed directly to the back of the whimpering boy, before she stormed out, followed tightly by Emily.

Aaron sighed, "excuse me," he said, before he too followed the younger girls. He was, and he _knew_ it, the _only_ one, being able to talk J.J. out of murdering Spencer in the night.

"I think that it is great, Spencer," Penelope said, before she too sighed and walked out.

Becky was confused and surprised, more than anything she was in shock. She was so _sure_ that they'd been glad – if not for Spencer, then for the lack of him, by having him schooled _alone_, but she guessed that in Jennifer's mind, they were just spoiling him raw. She would have to take her out and show her that she didn't love her any less for this. She sighed and rubbed the boy, soothing him as his back vibrated in sobs.

"Ssh," she said, before she closed her eyes tightly frowning. She felt the warm sensation float through her pants and she guessed it. He wet himself, again. He'd done it at the doctors' too; she'd have to talk to a doctor about it. "Come," she said, wrapping her arms underneath his thin frame and stood up, wanting to change. "I'll talk to you later, honey," she said to her husband. She turned to Derek, "thank you, sweetheart," she said, before she walked towards the stairs and up. She heard crying from within the girls' room followed by Aaron's gentle voice. Maybe she'd have to have a one to one talk with all of them, explaining everything.


	7. Nine Million Bicycles

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own them because I am cool like that *sense my sarcasm*  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?  
**A/N: I AM SORREEEE! But we've got this thing called AT – do NOT ask me what it stands for, because I have no idea, but our main subject was Future: visions and expectations, and out school subjects biology and Danish, and stupid as I was, I chose humancloning and it's been tearing me apart. Well, I have to hand it in tomorrow, which means that I am nearly done and I decided to update. I apologize if the chapter is stupid or bad or anything, but please, if it is, tell me. Anything is good for me **** And then I got involved in some personal negativities and I cried for like the whole week due to that and stress from the assignment. Well, anyway, happy reading !**

**Nine Million Bicycles**

_There are six BILLION people in the world_

_More or less_

_and it makes me feel quite small_

_But you're the one I love the most of all_

_**7**_

There are about six billion seven hundred and five millions eight hundred and sixty two one hundred and seventy people living on this earth. China has the largest population of one billion three hundred and thirty million forty four thousand and five hundred and forty four, while the Pitcairn Islands has an inhabitant number of forty eight.

Boys are more common than girls are, having a birth rate of circa fifty one percent versus the girls' forty eight.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Becky questioned while squatting down in front of Spencer. She could see the distraught expression he pulled off and she feared the outcome of it. She knew that being home alone was something that was not going to happen just yet, but she was afraid that it would've been better than letting him stay home alone with Brian.

Penelope was going to have some kind of computer-date-battle with Kevin, while Aaron merely had a regular date with Haley; he hadn't seen her since Spencer had moved in with them, which had been about two and a half to three weeks ago. Derek had taken off to God knows where, which was understandable, because Derek enjoyed being with friends, and he had a lot of them, and he was popular and sort of the leader of their group and without him it would almost fall apart.

Spencer gulped and widened his eyes; yes, he'd heard that he was going to be alone in the house, or supervised by _someone_, but he'd hoped that Derek had been home, or at least Penelope or Aaron. "B-Becky?" he whimpered, reaching out. Becky quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortably. "I-I-"

Becky had decided to take J.J. out and explain her about Spencer and his current situation to a point, where she wouldn't exactly tell her everything, but let her know the main details of his life; like his extreme fear of men and his extreme tenderness of clinginess. "My husband, Brian, you know Brian, Sweetie, he's going to stay home with you. Okay sweetie?"

Spencer stared, like really stared; his eyes wide and terrified and Becky was sure that she could see whatever trauma he'd been through, flicker through behind his chocolate brown eyes.

_He'd chase him. He'd hide underneath his bed. He'd grab him… harsh… in his arm. He'd strip him. He'd rape him. Over and over and over again._

"Becky," he whimper-whined once more, a single tear strolling down his cheek. Behind Becky he could see J.J. standing in the open doorway, looking at them with wide interested eyes. He couldn't decide if she was mad and jealous of him or merely just curious, since he hadn't explained all that much about him to anyone, really, though he knew that Becky knew, and he knew that Brian probably knew as well. "I- please, noo," he said, this time a little stronger, though with a voice that broke.

Becky sighed, and went from squatting down on her knees, before she pulled Spencer closer into a hug. Spencer looked up at Becky, though his head was bend, so it was his eyes that did all the work; he connected and locked eyes with J.J. He could see Emily come up beside her and pull her away. J.J. had thrown a fit last night; when Becky had told her about their little out-door face-to-face girl-to-girl talk about… Spencer, and demanded that Emily went with them.

"Spencer," she said, "Brian is going to stay in the living room. You're allowed to be anywhere you want to, and if you need any help, just ask for it, okay?"

Spencer pouted; his lower lip trembling as more tears slipped down his nearly none existing cheeks. "But Becky," he said, his voice still so young and so innocent. He knew that Emily and J.J. was close by and everything he said would probably be heard by them, but at the moment, he would fight to the last drop, just to have Becky stay home. "I don't want to."

"I know sweetie, but I've," she stopped, trying to find the exact word to make the pain lessen and for him to be able to handle it; she could understand from J.J. and a couple of her other kids, that Spencer had been quite high on her attention list for the time being, but she had tried to explain to them, last night and a couple of times before, that Spencer was high on the list, because of the fact that he needed to feel safe and loved in the home before anything else. "I've got to spend time with the other children. Jennifer needs attention as well."

Spencer pulled away, still holding his head low. "Why?" he whispered, and it broke Becky's heart, because with the background that Spencer had, attention almost always equaled something bad. Something involving touching and hurting.

"Because, Spencer, children need love and care to live and Jennifer has been giving me a lot of hints that I haven't exactly been very good at dividing my love-giving lately," she sighed, reaching up to caress her youngest cheeks.

Spencer nodded, and leaned into the touch. "C-can I play with Derek's t-toys?" he whispered, looking up very briefly, before he hurriedly casted his gaze downwards again.

Becky smiled and shrugged, "why don't you go and ask him before he leaves?" she said, smiling, and turned to see him leave. She smiled, before she was met by J.J. and Emily. "Let's go girls," she sighed, giving them a caring smile as well, before she grabbed each of their hands and left.

Spencer quietly walked to stairs, but stopped once he heard footsteps behind him. With terrified eyes he turned and if it was possible, his eyes widened even more. Brian had turned the corner from the living room and had started headed up the stairs. He stopped to and the two of them locked eyes, before Spencer turned and nearly flew up the steps and headed directly towards the boys' room.

He opened the door hastily and slammed it shut; pressing whatever bodyweight he had against it to lock him out. He was panting, with loose tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Spencer?" Derek questioned, looking up from trying his shoe laces. He let laces be laces and stood up, being carefull not to fall in them and walked to Spencer. "You okay?"

Spencer looked as if in trance, before he lifted his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he said. He bit his lower lip. "Can I, ehm, c-can I play with y-your toys?"

Derek smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said.

Half an hour later, and everyone, except for Brian and Spencer, had been away for nearly fifteen minutes, when Spencer needed to pee. But it was one of those days where Becky had helped him with his clothing, seeing as nearly all of the clothes bought for him were too big, so a belt were the only solution. But Spencer's motor skills were, unlike his intelligence, in-developed and him handling a belt was just not a win-to-win situation.

He sat on the floor; his hands pressing down on his bladder to hold it in; he was afraid to pee himself. He looked at the flying machine in his hands and threw it across the room, angrily. He quickly realized his actions when it broke and he stopped everything he was doing. It was happening again; he was getting angry and he couldn't know or understand _why._

He bit his lip, hard, before he got up and walked to the broken parts of the toy and quickly gathered it in his hands, before he softly, and with great fear, walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

He took it step by step and stopped by the entrance to the living room. He softly peaked into the living room and saw _him_ sitting in one of those comfortable chairs, watching football. Spencer licked his lips, before he coughed, gaining attention.

"Spencer?" Brian said and quickly rose from his chair. He took a few steps towards him, before he stopped. "Ehm, can I help you with anything?" he asked. He changed his tone in his voice; normally his voice was quite low and as he had been told 'very out there', whatever his ex had meant with that, but he tried to high pitch it a bit and make it gentler.

Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to another, grimacing, before he outstretched his hand. "I ruined it," he whispered.

"What?" Brian asked, not having heard the statement Spencer had said, but Spencer misunderstood it and quickly shied away. "No no no," Brian said, taking hurried steps to the boy, squatting down. "Let me see it," he said, outstretching his hand. Spencer shook with terror, his hand an evidence of that, as he slowly outstretched it and placed the remains of the toy in the larger hands of Brian. "It's fixable," he said.

Spencer nodded, but still bit his lip. "C-can you h-help me, Sir?" he asked.

"Of course," Brian said nodding; his heart was warming inside. This was the first time that Spencer had even neared him, let alone talked to him.

Spencer hesitated, before he crossed his legs over each other. "I n-need to pee," he said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Brian looked confused. He raised one of his eyebrows, before he asked. "And you want me t help you in the bathroom?"

Spencer shook his head, no, rapidly. "N-no no, I want, I mean, could you, Sir, p-please help m-me with my b-belt?"

Brian looked down at the belt, before he looked up at Spencer again, skeptical. He knew any wrong move and the boy would freak. "Sure," he said, before he gently reached forth to unbuckle the buckles of the belt. He pulled a little in the belt, loosening it, before he finally had it unbuckled. "There you go," Brian said, getting up.

Spencer stood still with a frown. He looked down at the unbuckled pants, before he looked up at Brian. Tears started to form, something that happened a lot to him, his mouth quivering. "I-is that it, Sir?" he asked, his voice vibrating.

"That it?" Brian said. "I don't get it."

Spencer hiccupped, before he continued. "Have I done something wrong?"

"What? No, what?" Brian said, looking to the sides to see if anything was off.

Spencer hiccupped once more, reaching up to wipe away the tears. "Am I not pretty enough?" he whimpered; whimpers turning into sob, which turned into hysterical crying. "I don't understand," he cried and sniffled.

Brian leaned down, and just like Becky had done that very morning, he pulled Spencer into a hug. His heart ached when he felt the slender boy's body tense, but he knew that any comfort were better than none at all. "Ssh," he soothed.

"W-why aren't you stripping m-me down?" he hulked, not caring if tears or snot or saliva landed on the older male's shirt, and neither did the owner of said shirt. "Why aren't you c-calling me p-pretty?"

Brian understood. He could see and he knew and he understood the situation and the frustration Spencer felt. It was a new environment. New rules and new habits and new everyday interactions with his foster parents. "Spencer," he whispered directly into the boy's ear. "I don't wish to strip you," he said. "And you are a very outstanding and beautiful boy," he reached up and ran his fingers through the brown locks, knowing that it soothed the young boy after seeing Becky doing so. "But I do not wish to touch you or see you naked."

"Why?" Spencer sniveled, his body hacking in three tacks when a sob broke into his throat. "I don't under-understand," he said, his sentence broken with a hiccup.

"Because I love you, but in a none sexual way," he pulled the boy closer; his one hand still running through Spencer's hair, while the other soothed in rings on his back. "I want you to understand that I am _not _going to hurt you, and I dearly wish to interact more with you," he felt Spencer's body tense once again and a whimper escaped. "But I respect you and your situation and therefore I am going to give you all the time in the world, if that is what you need. I'll sleep on the couch, until you're either ready to sleep in the same bed as me, of course on Becky's side if you want to, or ready to sleep a full night in your own."

They stayed quiet and in an embrace for a long time, before warmness tore them apart. Spencer had forgotten everything about his needing to go to the bathroom, and it suddenly leaked. Spencer gasped, "I'm sorry," he cried, pulling away by pushing Brian as far away as possible. "Oh my God," he whimpered.

"Spencer, Spencer," Brian said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Look at me." The boy was distraught, but finally looked up and concentrated on the man in front of him. "It is okay. Go finish up in the bathroom, and I'll find you a new pair of underwear and pants, okay?"

Spencer nodded, and looked down. "'m sorry," he whimpered.

"It's okay," Brian reassured. "It was an accident. We're good, alright?" Spencer nodded. "Come here," Brian said once again, his arms open, ready to bring the boy close to him. Spencer faltered, before he stepped forth again and entered the hug. "It's okay. It's an accident. It's okay, Spencer." When they pulled away, and got redressed, Brian was not surprised to find the boy passed out on the kitchen chair; he'd brought him into the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

He sighed and put the dish away, before he reached down and picked Spencer up, carrying him to his bedroom and placed him down for a nap. Lastly he reentered the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite.

"Better not waste it," he muttered to himself, as he took another one. When he'd finished the sandwich, he clapped his stomach – it was full. When Becky and the girls arrived home a couple of hours later, they found Brian in the master bedroom's bed, with Spencer laying next to him, though with a great space between them. Becky smiled. It had been an improving day. For all of them.


	8. Live like we're dying

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: **Yes, I know that it has been a long time since last - and for those who showed concern, I appreciate it =] Once again I recieved many loving reviews and I wish that it will continue =] This is slightly shorter, but once I hit the Christmas Holiday - in a week - my updates will be more frequent, because then no school and no stupid friends will be there to bug me =]**  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Live like we're Dying**

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**8**

"_You cannot hide from me Spencer," thirty two year old Dylan growled. He looked much older than so, and had a stranger been placed to guess his age, he or she would have guessed him to be at least way in his forties. _

_Spencer pushed himself further back against the wall, feeling both his toes and his butt press against it. He tried to make himself smaller, as he hid underneath the bed. But it was impossible. Then everything went silent._

_He could see the feet of his foster father, as well as a couple of inches of his leg. They'd stopped moving exactly in front of the whimpering child. His breath, he found, was loud, almost unrealistically loud, like someone exaggerating, so he quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hand. _

_They waited, forever in Spencer's mind, and lastly he couldn't hold his breath any longer, and he let go, taking deep, terrified and gasping breaths. Then the feet moved and Spencer was caught._

"_You little bastard!" Dylan growled, gripping Spencer's hair, pulling him out from his hiding. "You thought you could tick me, huh? You thought I was stupid enough to not know that you had hid your pathetic little self underneath the bed." As he spoke he threw Spencer on the bed, holding him down by applying pressure. "Haven't you watched any movie at all where little kids are hiding?"_

_Spencer trembled, tears quickly forming, if they hadn't before, begging his foster father to leave him by. "N-no, please, Dylan, please, no," he whimpered, but as usual his foster father was too absorbed in what was happening, or maybe in the alcohol and drugs, to hear any of the young boy's pleas. Or his foster sister's for that matter._

"_Third place of places to hide, do you know where that is, Spencer?" he grinned, reaching down to rip his button up shirt. The buttons fell around, some falling completely off his old shirt, others staying in position, either hanging loosely or staying put. Either way, Spencer's shirt was off. "The closet."_

"_Please, Dylan, nohoo," he cried, lying limply as Dylan pulled the shirt off, but immediately started fighting back once it was ridden. "I beg – noo," he cried._

_Dylan had gone for his pants, opening them in a swift motion. "Second place for stupid brats like you to hide," Dylan continued. He tangled his fingers around the hem of Spencer's pants, and for the easy way out and the pure fun and thrill that it gave him, then around his briefers as well. "The bathtub."_

_Spencer shook his head, roughly to the left, roughly to the right. "No, no no no, no," he cried, trying to bring his legs closer to his body, going into fetal position, but the hands, prying him apart, made sure he stayed in a straight position._

"_Lastly, Spencer, number one of foolish hiding places are," he grinned, before he reached down close to his ear, his body weighing the whole of Spencer's small one down into the bed. "Underneath the bed," he laughed. "You wanna know where the number one hiding place of people like me are?" he laughed amused, spreading Spencer's legs apart._

_The young boy was crying, hysterically. But no one heard him, and if they did, it was either Brooklyn, too scared to interfere, or Trinity, indifferent to do anything. "No, NOO!"_

_Dylan formed two fingers as one, placing them just before Spencer's entrance as he smirked evilly. As he pushed in, pain absorbed Spencer's young, abused body and only the words of Dylan could be heard. "Your memory."_

Spencer sat straight up in bed, his eyes wide and terrified, just woken from his dream. His nightmare. He panted heavily for a couple of minutes, feeling his need for air and his heartbeat a million beats per second. He took deep breaths, shifting his butt a bit and sighed. He pulled the covers off of him and sighed once again, once he'd verified his suspicion; he'd wet his bed… again.

He got off the bed and listed out the door, ignoring the snores from both Derek and Aaron, and continued down, walking pass the girls' room, and stopped by the master bedroom. He leaned in against the door, making sure that he didn't catch them in something like he'd done the first time; this was a habit he'd made of it, always stopping and listening.

He could hear voices speaking softly. "What did the doctor say?" he heard a male voice say, and he immediately knew that it was Brian.

"It wasn't good, Hun," Becky's voice rang and Spencer's eyes immediately widened. What was going on? Why was Becky at the hospital?

There was a long pause, before any of them spoke again, and following in order, it was Brian who spoke up. "How bad is the not good?" His voice was scared and hesitant.

"Three months," she answered, and he heard them both break into silent sobbing. He bit his lip and felt the tears weld in his eyes, before he slowly knocked. He couldn't bear listening to this anymore. "Yes?"

Spencer opened the door slowly, and saw Becky lying with her back against Brian's front and his arms going tight around her. Both had tear tracks running down their cheeks, and Spencer knew that he was going to have that as well soon enough. "Spencer," Brian said, but like the other nights, he didn't make a move to move to clean whatever mess Spencer had made during the night or to go sleep on the couch. He kept holding his wife close. He gave Spencer a forced smile.

"My bed is wet," Spencer whispered, and still there came no reaction. He looked up, from Becky to Brian to Becky, before he looked down again, confused. Why weren't they helping?

"Come here," Becky said, reaching out and holding out for Spencer.

He looked up, and made eyecontact with Brian, who nodded softly, before he took a few steps forth. "I'm wet too," he said.

"There's an extra large shirt in my drawer," Brian said, his hold around his wife tightening slightly. "And we've stored some extra boxers for you in the far right one."

Spencer nodded and walked over towards the wardrobe slowly, before he pulled out an enormous shirt and stripped from his previous clothes. Once he was done, he turned, "I'll be right back," he whispered, before he left down the hall once more to retreat a teddy bear that Brian had gotten for him.

On his way back he heard soft whimpers coming from the girls' room, and he was going to ignore it, not feeling up for actually entering the room, but as they continued he thought of how he would've felt it, if no one was to help him when he cried.

He slowly walked to the door and turned the handle, opening the door, revealing a soft pink shade lighten the room up from the walls. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Go away," someone hissed, and he recognized the voice to be J.J.'s. Spencer thought of obeying her command, but something inside of him resisted that urge and he entered the room completely, closing the door behind him. "Piss off!" the hissed whispered voice came.

Spencer walked up to the bed and stared down at J.J., who had tears still running down her cheeks. "Why are you sad?" Spencer whispered.

J.J. dried her cheeks and turned her back to Spencer. "Go to hell," she muttered, biting her lip. She was actually… happy, that he'd come in and showed any kind of compassion towards her. It was something new, something she'd never experienced the young boy do; all he'd ever done, according to Jennifer, was complaining, crying and screaming – and of course ordering Becky to carry him around wherever he wanted her to.

Spencer looked around, before he slowly lifted the covers of J.J.'s and got underneath them. He hesitated before he reached out and draped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "It's okay to cry," he whispered. "Crying means that you're able to show emotions and feelings and those values makes you human."

There was an awkward moment, before J.J. turned and they connected eyes in the dark. "My mommy said that to me when I was younger," she stated. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Spencer smiled, as did J.J. and they fell asleep, holding each other. In the master bedroom, Becky and Brian hadn't waited for Spencer to return, before they'd turned to each other and kissed, passionately as if it was for the last time. Because three months from now, it might be any day that their last kiss would actually be their _last._

_---_

For those who didn't get the dream, then the italic written story in the beginning was a nightmare/flashback of Spencer's. Soooo, everyone who knows what's wrong with Becky, raise your hand *Raises hand*.. Aaw, isn't J.J. and Spencie just the cutest? xD Thank you for reading my story, please remember to review - if anything; critisism, compliments, wishings for events to happen in the story, anyone you do not like - even if it is a person that I don't know, maybe a bully or someone, I am always up for it and my ears are wide open for anything - or, my eyes in this case 3

Love,  
Simone


	9. Hope and Glory

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own them because I am cool like that *sense my sarcasm*  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?  
**A/N: Did anyone else notice that I forgot to introduce the previous chapter ? Haha, but I think it has its charm, don't you? I mean, a lotta things happened in it, though the time period was limited ****We learned so much!**

**This chapter is written for a classmate of mine who is a survivor of leukemia! I love you.**

**Hope and Glory**

_I tell you I've been a soldier_

_Since childhood days_

_I've fought a battle for my_

_Life in many ways_

_I'm gonna fight for you, yeah_

_I'm gonna fight for you_

**9**

Fatigue. Exhaustion. Lethargy. Languidness. Languor. Lassitude. The same meaning though spelled and pronounced totally different. But they all have one thing in common, besides the same meaning. They're all one of the symptoms of leukemia.

You can google leukemia and the search bar will show you a lot of information about the decease and lots of blogs from people surviving the odds or from people having had it close by and lost a loved one. But none of these kinds of readings ever prepares you to the feelings that _you_ as an individual will feel once it hit you.

When you get the news, how will you react?

Cry?

Scream?

Shout?

Violence?

Silence?

_Laugh?_

"I want to tell you something," Becky announced at dinner the next day. She'd been quiet all day, and Spencer had eyed her every time he saw her. He wanted to know what had happened and what she had meant by her words the last night.

Brian looked over at his wife and gave her small, encouraging smile and nod, "children," he said. "This is important."

Becky gulped, placing her hand on the silver fork, nudging it gently, while she ran her finger up and down. "You remember that I've been tired a lot for a couple of months, right?"

J.J. looked over at Emily, who silently bobbed her head in agreement, because yes, they'd noticed. They'd noticed all of the other signs too. The weight loss – Becky had previously been a very robust woman with an extra pound on her hips, but defiantly a beautiful woman. But now, now her collarbones were visible, now her hips stood strongly and her cheekbones popped.

Aaron fisted his hand, and closed his eyes. "I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago, and they gave me the results last Monday. I have a decease called leukemia." The fist banged into the wooden table. "Aaron."

"Last Monday," he growled, his eyes focused on his plate. He stared intensely at the green of the peas, before he slowly turned his head, slightly tilted. "It's Saturday."

"Aaron, please," Brian said, his voice breaking. This made Aaron stiffen; they had all known, well, everyone but Spencer that Becky suffered from decease. Aaron, Penelope and Emily had all figured out that it was leukemia, especially after she'd started losing hair, but now, when she had them all gathered, wanting to tell them something about the disease, it must mean, that something completely horrible is going on.

Becky bit her lip, before she gently reached up to scratch her hair, before he gripped it tightly and pulled it off. The wick fell off, to reveal newly outgrown hair; very new, very delicate. Spencer's eyes widened, but he sat still. This was it; she was going to tell them, that she was to leave them. Just like his mother had. Just like Diana Reid had, just like his father had. Just like William Reid had.

"I went to the doctor yesterday and they told me that my body has stopped responding to the treatment." She paused, reaching up to wipe away the fallen tears. She looked up when she finally got it together; Aaron looked angry, but she knew that Aaron would never be angry with her. Not about this. Penelope was crying; she knew. Emily and J.J. sat pale-faced and with large eyes, expecting the worst; the only news she had. "I've got approximately three months left."

J.J. let out a horrible scream. "NOO!" she cried, her head falling down into her folded arms on the table, where she cried and sobbed and screamed and shook into. "No no no no, not again," she whimpered, before she let out another howl.

Aaron's face hadn't changed, and neither had Penelope's; it was as if it hadn't quite entered their minds or given any meaning to them. Emily was crying too; silently. She didn't know what else to do. No one noticed that Derek had grabbed the nearest object and thrown it at the wall, and no one bothered or chose to ignore when he repeated the action with the cola bottle. And the cup. And the steak. And the sause. The cheese. His plate. The knives.

But it all shocked them when they heard silent laughter. Spencer sat looking down into his lap, silently giggling. His eyes were unfocused and it was as if it wasn't Spencer behind them. The others sat staring at the laughing youngster, not believing what they heard, until the laughing turned to crying and he sobbed loud and long. Derek, who had stopped throwing objects, pulled him in, and together they cried.

"I want us all to have these last month's spend together as a family," she said, and unknowing of the events that had happened with J.J. and Spencer during the night, she turned to them especially. "And I want us all to act like a family and be happy with each other."

J.J. pulled away from Emily and nodded, "ok," she agreed.

They cuddled up on the couch; Derek and Aaron sitting side by side and on the other couch sat Becky with Spencer on her lap, and Emily and J.J. on each side of her. Penelope had taken the chair Becky usually occupied, while Brian still sat on his usual chair. They were watching the Olympics in the television. It was an amazing game, and since Becky had Swedish blood running through her veins, the fact that Sweden won both the gold and the bronze was quite amazing.

Spencer turned his face into Becky's chest, mumbling something. "What?" Becky whispered. She coughed, trying again. "What did you say, sweetie?"

"You promised you'd never leave me," he said. He felt the tears run down his cheeks, and so did the rest of the family. It was a heartbreaking moment for all of them; there was nothing they could do. Becky, the glue of the family, had maximum three months left to live.

"I know," Becky said, sniffling. "But I'll always be right here," she lifted her hand to he young boy's heart.

Everyone was shocked; when a huffed rang through and the person behind the huff weren't J.J. Emily was vivid. "That's bull and you know it! Yeah maybe you'll always be with us in our hearts, but what about your face? Your smell? You laughter and your voice? We'll forget that. We'll forget how your skin feels against ours and how you'd run your hands through our hair. We'll forget, Becky."

Becky bit her lip, pulling Spencer closer to her chest. He happily obeyed and clung to her, his small and fragile arms going around her midsection. "I know. But we're gonna make it through. I've been a soldier for as long as I remember, I'll be fighting for us to remain a family. There're videos of me and photos and I am pretty that Brian has put up some youtube videos of me snoring or sleeptalking." She sighed. "I don't want to die, but I cannot help it. We're all going to die someday. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Why can't you just get more chemo?" J.J. piped, wiping her tears.

Becky sighed. "My body isn't reaction to the medication, sweetie. It has given up."

"What will happen to us afterwards?" Derek said, looking over towards Spencer where he found the small boy with his thumb in his mouth and his eyes closed, though he knew he wasn't sleeping. Tears were falling down rapidly, and Derek knew that is was real.

Brian groaned, and took himself to his head. "I don't know. I ain't sure that the government will let me keep so many children, when I've just… when I've.. when Becky has.. after," he ended, looking down and tried his hardest to keep the tears inside.

"But as I said," Becky whispered. "I am going to fight for you all. I am going to be right there."

Emily hugged her tight, and so did J.J. from the other side. Aaron and Derek came and joined them, as did Penelope and finally Brian. They were going to make it through. But they all knew it – this was going to be the one. The one final blow for the family.

**I apologize because this chapter is a lot shorter than my previous chapters, and a lot shittier and a lot later, but … actually, I have no good reason except for pure exhaustion and laziness. -.-' - Is ashamed of self !**


	10. Soulmate

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: **I'm not sure, but I don't think that my last update ended up on the mainpage, or maybe it's just me who couldn't find it – enjoy and please don't hate me too much **  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Soulmate**

_Soulmate_

_Until the end of time_

_You're my soulmate_

_I'll love you till I get to heaven's gate_

_And if I go first sweetheart_

_I'll wait_

_'Cause I know I'll never find another_

_Soulmate_

_**10**_

Death comes on all of us; we're all born and we shall al die. _Death ends a life, not a relationship__ ~Robert Benchley. _

Three months came shortened. Rebecca Claire Owen died after three weeks, on October twenty-fifth. She was only thirty eight years old. She took her final lungful of air in the arms of her husband. Her funeral was to be held a week later.

J.J. hadn't said much to anyone, mostly keeping to herself. Everyone understood her though; her parents had recently died as well, and loosing yet another guardian was hurtful, especially on her. Emily couldn't really related to the same fact, other than her previous guardian having died as well, from old age, but still, she'd passed away, leaving Emily to fend for herself at the orphanage, before Becky and Brian had taken her under their protective wing and called her daughter.

"Derek," Brian said, walking into the boys' room and took a seat beside the tanned boy. He didn't say anything for a short period of time, until he decided he needed to speak with him. "You've been handling this… well," he said, placing a comforting arm around Derek's shoulder.

Derek leaned into the touch and sighed. "We've all been handling it differently," he stated. He could feel a tear run down his cheek and he did not feel embarrassed. He'd cried more now, than when his parents had abused him. When he and his sisters had been separated.

"That's true," Brian said. He pressed his lips together, and tried his hardest to keep his tears within limits. He, on the other hand, had not cried once. He had breathed in relief, when he'd felt his wife's body slowly go limb, and when he heard her breathing no more. Now she wasn't suffering anymore.

Derek nodded into the embrace. "Is it time to go?" he asked.

The funeral was beautiful; the casket was white and open, and Becky's wick had been placed on her head once more. She had not wanted to look week, even if she was death. And Brian hadn't wanted it either. Becky had fought to the end, even for the last seconds of her life, had she fought to just take one more breath.

Brian had held a speech. "Becky was a strong and beautiful woman," he said, standing behind the casket, looking out at all the people who had paid their respect by showing up to celebrate the life of Becky a final time. "Her heart was large, and even before we got the news of out failing baby happiness, she had decided that we was to foster children."

J.J. had also gotten up and spoken, telling everyone how Becky had saved her. How she was one of the lucky ones, when it came to foster children. Becky had come to her like a golden goddess and saved her.

While they carried the coffin out, they played Becky's favorite song. Sinead O'Conner with _Nothing Compares 2 U. _Not a single eye were dry.

All the while Spencer kept quiet. He had gotten back to only trusting one person, and that person was Derek. But Derek was not strong enough to carry around the weak and mourning boy, who had given up everything. His head lay pressed against Derek's shoulder at the gathering in the small house, where Brian lived.

He looked at all the people he hadn't met, and some that he had. His teacher, for example. Denise, the nice social worker who had brought him here. "That's Jason," Derek whispered. He'd noticed Spencer looking at the man strange; he reminded him so much of Becky. "Becky's older brother."

The man, who Spencer now had identified to be Jason, the brother of Becky, leaned in and whispered something into Brian's ear. When they pulled away, Brian looked over towards them and sighed, before whispering something back.

"Uncle Jase," Penelope said, coming in from the other room. She, opposed to everyone else, wore a bright green dress and bright make-up. '_She wouldn't want me to carry black, when she knows I'm all color. Rainbow, the Goddess of all human technology and master of your mind!'_

Jason tore his gaze from Spencer and turned to Penelope, smiling sympatric. "Penelope," he greeted, hugging her tight. The evening went like this, and everyone laughed and cried together, remembering Becky.

When night came, and everyone left, Brian lay in bed with all of the children. J.J and Derek on each side of him, and of course Spencer up close, nearly lying **on** Derek. Emily lay beside J.J. with Penelope. Aaron sat by the back of the bed, leaning against it.

"The government won't let me keep all of you," he whispered. No one said anything. "They say that with so many children and what's just happened and me standing alone as single parents won't be able to raise you as you deserve."

"Do they normally do that?" Emily asked. "With large families, do they take away the children if a parent has died?"

Brian sighed. "I don't know. Honestly, but we'll… I'll fight for you. I will let no one take any of you away from me."

"What did you talk with Uncle Jase about?" Derek asked.

There was a long, almost awkward silence, and it seemed as if Brian hesitated to answer the question. "Nothing of any importance," he reassured.

The children asked various children, some about Becky before they knew her, some about Brian and some about both. They fell asleep in the bed all together, and they woke up together too.

"Eew, Spencer," Derek complained when he pushed the younger boy away. A large pool had darkened the sheet underneath the nine-year old. "God, really? Seriously?"

The rest of them woke to Derek's complaining. J.J. smiled, having grown closer with the younger boy over the last month and had therefore gotten to know about his habits. Every child therefore got out of the bed, while Brian changed the sheet.

"Becky knew about my story," Spencer said, once they had all gathered on the newly changed bed. Everyone was quiet while he spoke, because God knows, he needed to. "She knew about Dylan. I'm sure she knew."

"Denise told us."

Spencer nodded. "I figured," he said, and the way he spoke sounded so mature. Way older than his age, but they all knew, that if they let him, he'd act like the nine year old that he was. "Did she tell you about Anthony and Leslie Brown or Michael and Susan Smith?"

"No, she didn't," Brian answered. "Spencer, you don't ha-"

"Maybe not," Spencer said. "But I want you to know. Someday, I'll want you to know about them. About what I've been through and what happened me."

Derek tightened his hold around the slender youngster, smiling. "And when that day comes, we'll be here to listen."

"What do we do if the socials come and take us away?" Aaron asked. Once again he'd taken a place by the food of the bed, but this time Penelope had joined him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, when he asked, and grabbed his arm tight. This regarded them all, and she knew that both he and she would need the support.

"Then I'll fight for you."

Penelope pouted slightly, when a nasty thought emerged. "And what if you lose?"

Brian gave her a sad smile "Let's stay positive," he said. "I'll give my everything. I love you. Nothing can ever change that. We're a family, and families stay together. For always."


	11. Listen

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have no good reason, so I won't even try to explain myself. Just hope that I still have a few readers left and that you'll all bear over with me and forgive me.

**Listen**

_Listen_

_I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known_

**11**

Spencer woke abruptly that night. He was panting and shaking and had tears streaming down in nearly none existing cheeks, yet he didn't make a sound. He did not whimper or scream or cry like he used to. He just sat in his bed with the salty tears streaming down and the memories clear in his mind. He'd dreamt of Dylan, again, but then the dream had turned into Rebecca.

He looked over towards the other two beds and trembled lightly. What if they left him too? What if Derek died? He knew that he couldn't go through that again. No, he just couldn't do that. He felt the heated liquid stream down his thighs and he whimpered softly.

He slowly escaped his bed and waltzed down the hall towards the great bedroom. He softly knocked on the door and opened it. "Brian?" he whispered, and the man, laying on the bed, quickly reached his eyes and wiped them, before turning his head towards the sound-maker.

"Spencer," he said, putting on a great smile. "Come on, come in." He padded the bed beside him, but frowned when the younger boy didn't move. He looked down at the darkened blue pants and nodded understandingly and got out of bed. "Go to the bathroom and change and I'll change your bedcovers. You can sleep with me tonight," he said in a gentle tone and Spencer nodded.

When they woke up the next morning, everyone sat quietly at the breakfast table, while Brian stood at the oven, trying to fix them all eggs and bacon for breakfast. He winched when the bacon fat sprung from the pan and hit his arm, and quickly withdrew the pan from the heated oven and placed the foot on a plate and put it in front of the children.

Each one of them looked at the blackened food with disgust, but no one said anything. They all just took a few pieces of bacon and a spoon of the scrambled eggs and started to eat it. Brian sat down with a sigh and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Aaron said, not looking at Brian. "I'll fix breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll help," Penelope said, and Brian nodded.

"There's something I'd like to talk with you all about," Brian said, after a few minutes of silent eating. Aaron, Penelope and Emily all stopped eating and looked up, while the three youngest continued stuffing their mouths, though still listened.

Emily frowned her brows and tilted her head. "The socials haven't called, have they?"

Brian shook his head, "no, they haven't called. This is about my economy. And your schooling. I am not going to be able to afford private schooling, even with the money I receive from the government. I already called and checked with the various schools, and you'll be able to start Monday all of you."

"Oh," Derek said, frowning. Of course he'd like to start school with his friends from the block, but the idea of a _public_ school sounded horrible. "Will we all be in the same school?" he questioned.

Once again Brian shook his head. "No, Aaron and Penelope, you'll be attending Metz High School in represent Freshman and Softmore Year, while you four will be in Grace E's middle school, though Spencer will attend Emily's grade."

"But he's nine," Jennifer exclaimed, her eyes wide and confused.

"I know he is," Brian said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He knew this was hard to gather for all of them; even he was having a rough time. "But with his mind, he'll be way above his average classmates, so I expect you, Emily, to take good care of him. He's going to be so young there."

Emily nodded quickly, "of course," she said and smiled towards Spencer, who hadn't said a word since yesterday night. "You just stick to my hip and nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise."

"That's good, now eat everyone. Uncle Jason will be here soon and all of you are sleeping over at his house."

"Why?" Derek questioned as he stuffed his mouth with another piece of bacon.

"Because I need some time alone right now. I need to get my road cleared," he explained, and he knew they wouldn't question more in that. They all just nodded and ate the rest of their food.

When the doorbell rang, it was Aaron who opened it. "Hi Uncle Jase," he greeted him, and Jason smiled and hello'd him too.

"You have everything?" Jason asked, once he stepped further into the house and found the rest of the children in the living room. Everyone nodded and he smiled, leading them out into the car. The trip to his house was short, but felt much longer, as they all sat in the car, squished and depressed.

Once they arrived, everyone exited the car and jumped into the house; everyone but Spencer.

"Something wrong, Spencer," the older man questioned and squatted down in front of the fragile looking boy.

Spencer shied away a little, but he felt he could trust him just the slightest – because the rest of his.. siblings did so. "Are you my uncle too?" he whispered, looking down just slightly. He was embarrassed – what if this _Uncle Jason_ didn't want him as a nephew. What if he hated him or was disgusted with him. Did he know what Dylan had done to him?

"If you want me to be," Jason answered lightly.

Spencer thought for a moment, before he looked into the older man's soft eyes. "I need to get to know you before I make that decision," he finally stated, and Jason nodded.

"That sounds fair to me," he said and took Spencer's small hand in his. "What do you say to go inside with the rest of us and eat and ice cream and watch a good movie. I'll tell the others that it's your turn to pick."

Spencer shook his head. "No, I picked last time. I's Aaron's turn."

Jason laughed and ruffled the brown haired boy's hair slightly and they walked inside. Aaron picked to watch 'Greace' and they all enjoyed the singing and dancing in the movie. Derek leaned closer after Spencer had fallen asleep and whispered into Jason's ear. "You might want to have another pair of sheet ready for Spencer."

Jason pulled away and tightened his embrace on the sleeping younger boy. "I'll take it as it come, young son. For now, he'll sleep with the pair he has and if needed, I'll wake anytime and help him through. He deserves so much." And with that, they continued watching the movie.


	12. Here Comes Goodbye

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own them because I am cool like that *sense my sarcasm*  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?  
**A/N: Commadore 64 – I wasn't aware that the computers was/wasn't invented in the eighties – but I decided not to check it up, since this is fanfiction; where I can let my imagination run free ****Thank you for reviewing.  
Simone**

_**I suggest listening to Rascal Flatts song 'Here Comes Goodbye' – it is truly so amazing. Afterwards, if you haven't seen it, I suggest watching the video – it is heartbreaking.**_

**Here Comes Goodbye**

_Why does it have to go from to good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on,  
yeah and you're left alone_

_All alone,  
but here comes goodbye_

**12**

"Derek!" shrieked a small and young female voice, after being roughly pushed to the side. "I wanna hear it too. You know that this concerns me as well."

Derek sighed and looked to his left, where the younger, blond girl stood, with her arms crossed over chest and a pout on her face. "J.J., you're too young to listen in on this," he said, slightly mocking, but also with a bit of fear in his voice. The socials where here and that could only mean one of two things. Either they were getting a new sibling, but after Becca's death that seemed like a no-way situation.

The other solution could be that they were here to take one or several of the children away.

"Derek, maybe you should take Emily and J.J. to the girls room and keep them there," Aaron suggested; his voice always so dominant.

Derek's mouth felt agape, "but," he said, but giving the stern look that both Aaron and Penelope gave him, be turned to pouting like J.J. instead and turned around, grabbing the two girls' arms and pulled them towards their room.

Once inside, J.J. sat down on the bed, putting like she'd been doing the last five minutes, while Emily took a book from the bookshelf and started reading. "It's not loike thei're not going to tell us what happened anyway," she muttered as a stamen, her heard following her line of vision as she read the crumbled words. "And if not, then we're going to know what it was about, when either there's a new face sleeping next to us or there's a face missing."

"J.J. sat for a moment, her eyes following Derek as he moved over to the window and stared out; eventhough she couldn't see what he saw, he knew that he was watching Spencer play outside. The younger boy had found a book yesterday. The book was a out the nature and had stated all insects name in the book an now Spencer was determined to find at least ten different bugs. "You really think that they're going to take us away?"

Emily, not looking up from her book, shrugged. "Really, I don't know. They're probably not just going to take one of us away, so be certain of at least two of us disappearing in the coming month. That and I don't believe that they can actually remove those of us who are adopted," she said, looking up gently to see how both Derek and J.J. would react, seeing as none of them _were_ adopted.

"That means that it is either going to take away me, Derek or Spencer," she said, frowning slightly. "Or all three of us. Where would we go?" There was a silent moment, before she spoke again. "Back to the orphanage?"

"Maybe, or an institution."

"Emily, please," Derek said. "Let us not think like that." He sighed and turned back around, stretching a little to get a full view of Spencer; he was squared down on the grass, his head only a few centimeters from the ground and his hands greedily searching through the long straw for bugs. "We've got to stay positive," he reminded them. "Maybe they're just here as a check up to see, how Brian's handling things after Beccy."

He was about to say something else, when Spencer suddenly rose and nodded and walked inside.

Derek turned with a puzzled face. "They asked Spencer to come inside," he said, frowning slightly. "Shit!"

"What?" J.J. shrieked, not exactly following.

"It's probably _him_ they're taking away," he said, walking towards the door and stopped. Footsteps where heard.

"Or maybe Brian's just walking Spencer to the room, not wanting him to suddenly disturb their meeting?" Emily suggested and all three sat anxiously and waited as the footsteps neared. They were disappointed and shocked, though, when it was Aaron and Penelope who came through the door.

"They send us away," he mumbled, looking towards Penelope.

"But they kept my poor baby genius to question," she said, shaking her head slightly, with her hand held against her chest. "How can they interrogate him, Aaron? He's just a boy!"

"I am sure that it is not as bad as we all think," Aaron said, trying to gather their thoughts, and have everyone calmed down. "Maybe, it's a check up for Spencer. He's new, haven't been here for six months – and if they're questioning _him_, then maybe it is to see how he's handling and mingling with us."

Emiy, who was still reading, shrugged once again. "Maybe, or they're here to take him away. Next thing we know, the government could come crashing in here with guns and SWAT-teams and-"

"Emily!" Derek said, giving her one of his infamous glares. "Do not scare the younger ones with babbles about government and shit like that. This could be just a regular check-up."

"But Aaron sweetie," Penelope said, her voice quivering just a bit and her lips following after. He bit her lips gently, some of the red lip-stick following and getting stuck on her teeth. "It's not a scheduled meeting. They came unannounced. They usually announce when they're coming, and usually we would have been cleaning all yesterday."

Everyone was quiet, just thinking it through. They didn't say a word, until there was a small knock on the door and the small head of Spencer popped through. "Hi," he piped gently and walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"What did they want?" Penelope said and she was quick on her feet to gather the small child in her arms, lifting him from the ground and hugged him tight. "My poor, poor baby."

Once Spencer was down again, he shrugged slightly and kept his downwards. "They just asked me a few things, nothing bad really," he said.

"What kind of things?" J.J. said, taking a seat next to Emily.

Spencer pulled back slightly, backing up against the door, and shrugged. "Like how I liked it here and how Brian had reacted to.. _her_ disappearing." Spencer had yet to mention her dying, and he could not mention the word 'death' and 'Beccy' in the same conversation.

They questioned him for a little while more, before there was another small knock on the door; this one a little harder and known. Brian opened the door and looked in with a sad smile. "Derek, Spencer. Could the two of you please follow me for a minute?"

Spencer looked towards Derek, who was looking a bit superstitious and tried to look through Brian to see his intentioned. But he still nodded and walked towards the door, where he gathered Spencer's hand in his and together they walked through the door. Behind him he could almost feel the remaining siblings gather in a hug; of course initiated by Penelope.

Brian let them to the boys' room and told them to take a seat on Spencer's bed, while he himself seated on Aaron's. "There're two people here who are social workers. They believe that it would be best for all of you if two of you where replaced in another home – together of course, to increase the pain that you're already going through."

"Derek and I?" Spencer whimpered gently and both he and Derek let out a pained sigh when Brian nodded. "When?"

"Today," Brian said, his voice trembling and breaking and there were tears visible in his eyes. "They told me that I could be with you while you pack and say goodbye, but that they were going to leave with you in an hour – and if we expand the giving time, they'd call the police, and I might not be able to keep any of you."

Both of the children sat still, but it was Derek who rose first. "Just see that you adopt J.J. okay? Then they won't be able to take her away," he said, before he walked over to is bed and leaned down and reached under his bed for his suitcase. He placed it on top of his bed and stood still.

Brian rose and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the small boy, who immediately started to sob. "It's going to be okay," he whispered into Derek's ear. But Uncle Jase and I will fight to get you back. This is just temporary."

Derek nodded automatic and started with the teddy bear Beccy had given him the first day he'd arrived. He been a mess; he'd cried and he'd kicked, but suddenly he had been in her arms and she had whispered soothing words into his ear and then she'd pulled away just to give him the brown bear, before she'd pulled him into her chest once more and rocked him until he was calm and felt safe.

"I dun wanna go," whispered Spencer from the bed he still sat on, and Derek could feel his heart break once more as Brian turned and secured the young boy, that they would once again be together someday. He was going to fight them socials just to see him for a minute if he had to. And then he pulled out Spencer's suitcase and helped him pack.

The goodbye was the hardest. Everyone was crying, even Aaron, and they held each other in a group-hug, saying nothing. Eventually the two men from the socials came and knocked on the door and everyone was shocked when Spencer threw a fit and screamed. It was a heartbreaking sight to see the two men carry a crying Spencer; his arms stretched out towards Brian, trying to reach him, while tears just kept streaming down his cheeks.

"BRIAN!" was the last thing the young father heard, before the screaming of Spencer died and he hid his head in Aaron's shoulder and pulled all of the remaining children close into him. He'd been proud of Derek; he'd walked with them, only looking back once. Brian had seen it in his eyes – he held faith in him. He was convinced that he was going to fight for him, and damn was he! He'd fight just see them for a split second.

He sighed and with a pained and broken voice he said; "we'll see them again soon. Don't you worry. This is not goodbye. This is just… not goodbye."


	13. Hallelujah

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: Sorry, but I had to turn 18 with a tan ;)  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Hallelujah**

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_it's not somebody who's seen the light_

_it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
_

**13**

Only five percent of foster children stay for more than five years. Most common are those who stay for shorter than eleven months; Spencer was in this group. He's in one of his own statistic, being among those thirty four percent. The statistic of Derek; twenty three percent of a stay with the Owens of nearly two short years. Of course, this changes whatever data you search under. Some are fake, and some are nearly right. Never once are they. You don't have to have _Spencer's _mind to know that.

He squinted his eyes together, not fully believing it. He'd stayed calm during the packing, cried among the goodbyes, but now, now he couldn't hold the emotions and tears in boards and he let them fall. He would resist, let Brian and the others know that he did actually appreciate them.

"Brian," screamed Spencer, his throat hurting from the screaming and the crying, and yet the man he cried for didn't seem to butch. Spencer held his head high, looking into the man's blue-ish eyes, before he closed his own and hung his head.

He felt the man's arms around him, and suddenly his mind went from leaving to that. Spencer tensed, and softened his screams, just as he was carried outside. He shook, more than usual, but let the man carry him to the car, where he was placed next to Derek.

Derek was quick to wrap his arms around the younger boy; everyone in the house had seen a change in the older boy. He spoke more often now, and had taken the younger boy to him like a brother. They were all sure that if it had been Spencer alone, who was to leave, Derek would've gone with him – to protect him.

Derek was smart, smarter than he gave himself credit for. He'd figured out, even for his tender age, what Spencer had been through. He'd heard him moan and cry in his sleep, even some nights speak. He'd been abused, like both he himself _and_ Aaron had been, but he'd been abused in another way as well.

"It is going to be okay, Spencer," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the slender boy's shoulders and pulling him close. "I'll protect you and you heard what Brian said. He'll come and get us and if nothing goes like he wants it, then Uncle Jase will. Uncle Jase works with the socials, he'll rescue us. Don't you worry. He will."

The small pout lessened on Spencer's face, and the tears stopped streaming as fluently as before, though he would still whimper and shake. "But I don't wanna move," he said in an even more silent voice than Derek had used. "I wanna stay here. With you and Brian," he whined, his eyes closing as he let out a sob. "I was good!"

"Yes you where," Derek hurriedly said, securing the younger boy. "The best. Even better than I was when I first came." He paused when the two front doors smacked and the men started the drive off. They watched the yellow house pass, before he continued. "When I came, like two years ago, I was a bully. A crying bully."

The thumb, the habit Spencer had gotten rid off only a few weeks before, had returned to the familiar place between his lips and he was sucking, and he continued sucking it for a minute or two, before he frowned, and relaxed a bit, and removed it from his lips. "A crying bully?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, smiling not out of heart, but to keep a brace face up for Spencer. "I bullied the others, even Aaron. But right after, I'd cry and sit in a corner."

"Why?"

Derek took a deep breath and laid his head upon Spencer's. "You see, we've all had out fair deals in the system. Aaron's been through shit, and so has I-"

"J.J. too?" questioned Spencer; he and the slightly older blond had grown quite close the last couple of weeks, and he considered her a friend, just like he considered Derek one. In other words he trusted them.

Derek nodded, while he pressed his lips firmly together. "She's been abused in a different way, but not by other foster parents. You don't have to worry about her; she's not been trough what you and I have. She's been safe, and she'll continue on being safe, because Brian is going to adopt her, so that she cannot go back into the system."

The drive to the _Center_ was short, and not soon after they'd started to drive, did the car stop and the door was opened. A large man squated down and smiled towards the two children. "Hi," he said; his voice gentle and low pitched. "Please follow me."

Spencer looked to his right, making contact with Derek's eyes. The boy nodded. He was once again securing the younger boy, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Spencer gave a small nod back and climbed out of the car, though he quickly turned and grabbed Derek's hand as soon as he'd exited the car. "It is going to be alright."

The man who had spoken to them spoke once again. "My name is Mr. Brown and this is Mr. Lee, though you can call me Cole."

The other man, with Asian features, smiled just as gently, and quickly interrupted. "And Benjamin will do just fine with me."

Cole nodded and looked at Spencer. "You don't remember me, but I was there with Denise when you first arrived at the Owens."

Spencer narrowed his eyes a bit, before he remembered and nodded. "I-I remember," he whispered, closing in on Derek, nearly hiding behind him.

"Awesome," Cole said. "Denise is just inside, waiting for you and Derek to arrive. Shall we go inside and meet with her?"

Spencer nodded and they all started walking towards the _Center._ Derek bit his lip, having wanted to ask a certain question, and he got just that opportunity, once they arrived at the door and Spencer let go of Derek's hand and ran towards the all familiar woman. He pulled at Cole's sleeve.

"Yes?" Cole said.

"Our new family," he started. "I wanna know everything about them. With Spencer's past, he-"

"Don't worry, Derek," Cole reassured. "Take a seat over by that table next to _your_ _brother_, and Denise and I will explain everything about your new family. And don't worry. We know of his past."

Derek nodded, mumbling 'good', before taking a seat next to Spencer. He quickly grabbed his small hand, tightening it in his own, and turned his head towards the new face, he'd learn had the name Denise. She looked friendly. "Speak."

Denise looked puzzled, but Cole soon let her in on the situation and she was quick to start explaining. "The McAdams consist of Victor and Caroline and their biological daughter Elle. Mr. McAdams works as a child psychologist and Mrs. McAdams is a nurse."

"How old is Elle?" Derek snapped. He was not angry or annoyed, or maybe he was. He didn't understand why they had to be taken away from a place where they were both safe and happy. He'd heard of incidents like these, but never once had he actually thought it would happen to him, let alone Spencer and what he'd been through. He didn't need this.

"She's about your age. She'll be twelve in a two weeks time or so," Denise said. She'd picked up on Derek's defensive composure, but she'd worked with children in the system for such a long time, that it almost seemed normal. "They have never had any foster children in their care before, but they both wanted to care for children and they agreed that this was the best way. Considering both of your pasts, we thought this family would be perfect, making an allowance for their job and their economy and the fact that they have a daughter. I met with the McAdams yesterday and they seem like the nicest people. A control will come every week to check up on how you're both handling the situation at the family and he or she will speak with both of you in single rooms."

"The education," Derek said, looking towards Spencer. "Spencer is a genius. He needs special care."

"I'll speak with the parents. You can be in our playground in the mean while."

Derek nodded. He was about to speak again, when Spencer got their before him. "When will they come?"

"Oh, well today, though this is just a meet-up. This is for you to see how they are and get an impression on them. Tomorrow we'll take you to their house."

Both of the boys nodded and Spencer lay his head on Derek's shoulder, taking deep breaths. He wasn't ready for this, but then again, he knew nothing else but this. Denise's eyes lifted from the boys and her smile widened. "And here they are."

The two boys turned around and immediately Spencer gulped. The girl, Elle, was with her parents at the meet-up, and she looked everything _but_ happy.


	14. Mad World

Title: Consider this, Batman  
Rating: T  
Warning: Mentions of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse, neglection and swearing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names that you do not recognize.  
A/N: **Please take a look on my profile and wote on the poll for a new story to be written and posted. IF! any of you have a request you wishes to be written, and none of the stories my small brain came up with, and you want me to write it, please write to me on ****, because something is wrong with the connection to and my E-mail ****  
LOVE,  
Simone**  
Summery: what if the BAU didn't meet each other, trying to figure out Criminal Minds. What if they met far ahead, as children growing up in foster care?

**Mad World**

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_And the tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

**14**

Spencer took a seat in a red chair and pushed himself closer to the table, where he reached forth towards an advanced puzzle that lay before him. The puzzle pieces where as small as his thumb nail, but it was fairly easy to the intelligent boy. Derek, on the other hand, took a stand behind Spencer and just watched as little Spencer finished the puzzle.

Elle had gone into the small playing room as well, but only because she'd been asked to do so. She'd preferred to stay outside and hold her daddy's hand, but the stern look of her mother, had quickly changed her mind and with a not well hidden growl, she entered the small play room.

Denise stood with Victor and Caroline, all three looking with a small smile on their lips as they watched the children interact. Or, as they watched Spencer easily solve the puzzle with the watchful eyes of his older brother never leaving him. Elle sat in a corner of the room, where she'd found a small doll house.

"They're so close," Caroline smiled, her hand falling down to catch her husband's. They quickly entwined fingers and they both looked happily at each other. "I hope they're no trouble." The couple had not heard the real reason to why the two children had been removed, and with both of their backgrounds in mind, they could only think the worst.

Denise shook her head, and smiled sadly. She was a positive woman and covered most of her emotions with a smile, but sometimes her job broke her heart. Cases like Derek and Spencer, and their siblings, was some of the worst she'd been through and she knew that in this very second, hundreds of children that should be safe with a foster family, was instead being tortured and beaten.

"No, they're amazing children. I haven't spend much time with Derek, seeing as I aren't his contact person within the bureau, but when I left Spencer in the Owens's care, I went over the other children's behavior and progress thoroughly. They couldn't say anything but nice things about him, and he's got a huge heart, taking young Spencer to him from day one."

"That's sweet," Caroline said, looking back through the window, after having looked towards Denise while she spoke. She saw her daughter, sitting in the corner with the dollhouse. "I am worried about Elle's reaction."

"That's understandable," said Denise, nodding as she turned to watch the girl. "But I guess as an only child, suddenly getting two new siblings is hard. She probably feels like she now has to fight to get your attention, which is somewhat true. She'll have to share, but eventually she'll get used to it, just like an older sibling gets used to a newborn younger sibling."

Victor hadn't spoken after introducing himself. Instead he'd just watched the two boys; he wanted to know every move they might make, every word they might say and every action they might take, before he'd bring them into his house. "Tell me about them. As personas."

"Derek was taken from his house at a preteen age due to violence. We tried to keep him together with his sisters, but sometime during a home, they got separated. It was tragic, but it happens. He's a fantastic boy, home schooled until recently. Usually gets B's, but he has his occasionally A's and C's like any other child. Very protective, as you might be able to tell, and will have strong reactions to unfairly treatment."

Caroline nodded. She knew that it was normal boy behavior, and that she would just have to get used to that after only having had one child and having said child be a girl. "Anything else? Allergies, certain subjects he might get upset about?"

"No allergies and speaking of his biological family would be the only thing I guess, but I've had good experience after having the children talk about what actually happened to them. Take it slow, let him come to you. You can push, but the limit is very fine. Ask him about his previous homes, and if he pulls away then leave it. But every day just show interest in his past, and I'm sure that he in now time will open up and let you in."

"And this Spencer boy?" Victor said, nodding towards the small child. Spencer, behind the glass, pushed away the third finished puzzle and instead reached for a thick book with child sagas in. "Anything special about him?"

Denise sighed and pressed her lips together for a split second, before she lick the upper lip. "Spencer's been through much."

"You said that he was s.. sexually abused," Caroline said in a small voice. Her platinum blond hair swayed as she quickly turned to look at Denise. "To what degree?"

"We don't really know much about the abuse itself. The sexual abuse happened, while he was in foster care with another girl. Sadly the girl isn't managing the whole situation mentally, but then again, that is to expect. But as it is, neither of the children has, as I am aware of, spoken of what _exactly_ happened, but the evidence of sexual abuse has been traced."

Caroline sighed and placed her hand above her heart. She felt so bad. That stuff like this could happen to children at such a tender age, at any age, really, was just horrifying. If anything like that every happened to her daughter… she wouldn't even be able to know how she'd react. "How's Spencer handling the whole situation?"

"Bedwetting, crying, the usual symptoms of abuse. I cannot really say much, because there weren't much noted about it in his files and I've got to admit that my check-ups with Spencer have been few and far between."

"The boy's behavior?" Victor questioned. Denise told the parents about the special mind of Spencer. Both of the parents stood with wide eyes and mouth agape as she explained all the special skills that Spencer possessed.

Elle softly placed the doll on the doll bed, before she straightened her back and stared directly into the multicolored wall. She took two deep breaths, before she in one swift motion, looked over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes. And let out a howl, before she reached for the doll in the doll bed and threw it across the room. She, fortunately, hit nothing, but the scare frightened Spencer to tears.

Derek quickly turned around. "What the fuck is your problem?" he cried, taking quick steps towards the mad girl. "You're weird," he said, shaking his head, before he turned around. They all heard the door open and Elle immediately ran into her father's embrace and let out shaky sobs.

Denise had gone to Spencer, and was gently comforting him, while both Derek and Caroline stood helpless in the middle.

"I think the meet-up was a great idea," said the mother, when Spencer had been tucked into one of the _Center's_ beds, and Derek was sitting behind the sleeping brother, watching a silent movie. Elle was asleep in her father's lap. "It gives us tomorrow to explain the new situation to Elle."

Denise nodded, but couldn't help but feel restless. A reaction like Elle's was normal, but would it do any good for the two children? They'd already been through hell, would an 'Elle' be the end of them? Would they be able to handle her? She had felt safe with placing foster children in care of a family that had other foster children, but this was a couple, who had, not only never experienced the deal that was foster children, but also had a daughter. A biological daughter, who had no idea what her new siblings had been through. Would she ever understand? Denise could not know.

Instead she nodded to Caroline's statement. "Yeah," she said, and hoped that half a day was enough.

**I APOLOGIZE that it was nothing but a mere filler chapter ! But yesterday my step mother was rushed to the hospital. The whole week she's been weird: my dad called her and she was acting distant and so they rushed her to the hospital to see why she could could not focus or speak correctly. I know, not a good reason, but it seriously drained me for all ideas. Beside, the McAdams' needed to know about the children' past.**


End file.
